Torn
by OnthaEdge487
Summary: It gets better as the story progresses. The classic ‘he loves her, she loves him’. The problem is, neither are aware of the others feelings. And that’s not the worst of it. Will scandals, revenge, gossip, and betrayal, get in their way of happiness
1. Default Chapter

Torn- Default Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the people in this story. If I owned the Hardyz and Edge I wouldn't be writing this right now.  
  
Author's Note- This is set before the brand extension, so all the superstars are on both Raw, and Smackdown.  
  
She had been lying there on the plush leather couch crying for what to her, seemed like forever. The conversation she had overheard had caused her heart to break in half. It kept replaying over and over in her head. She knew she shouldn't have been eavesdropping on them, but she had needed to talk to him. (A/N- The 'he' in CAPS is the guy the mystery girl wanted to talk to, just so you don't get confused.)  
  
*Flash back to conversation*  
  
"I've gotta tell you somethin'. It's really important, and you can't tell a soul." HE whispered, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Fine, I promise now tell me." The other man replied, crossing fingers behind his back, with a devilish look in his eyes.  
  
"I saw that! Come on, I'm serious. I think I'm in love." HE shuffled his feet nervously waiting for a reply.  
  
"Dude, that's great! Who's the lucky girl? Do I know her?"  
  
"You definitely know her. I um, love Amy." HE paused to let the words sink in.  
  
*End of Flash back*  
  
After she had heard those last words she had run away from the locker room. She didn't want to hear the rest of what the one and only man she loved had to say. He was in love with someone, and that special someone wasn't her. Just then there was a knock at the door, tearing her away from her thoughts.  
  
"Come in" she called, sitting up and quickly wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. 'The last two people I want to see', she thought to herself as Amy Dumas (a.k.a. Lita) and Jeff Hardy walked in.  
  
Author's Note- I hope you like the story so far. Well I've rewritten & re- uploaded most of the chapters to make them look better, but they're not as well written as the last 3 chapters, because I did this in a rush. This is just the default chapter and I had to get it outta the way. This is my first fic so please be nice and read & review!! The person who guesses the mystery women & the mystery guy (I don't think I made him too hard to figure out, although it is kinda confusing as he could be one of two people. . .) gets freshly baked brownies and milk! Woohooo! (The milk is a couple months past its expiration date though, & you might chip a tooth on the brownies, I used cement in the batter!) ; ) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- You know the drill, I don't own anything or any one in this story. Too bad though! Anyway, hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey hun, what's up?" Jeff asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong, you look like hell. Have you been crying?" Amy asked, putting her arms on her hips, looking worried.  
  
"I'm okay, it's nothing, really". She answered looking at the ground, unable to look at them.  
  
"I'm not buying it. Come on, come get out of this locker room! People have been asking for you." Jeff informed her, shaking his head. "Let's get outta here!" He said assertively.  
  
"No, I think I'll stay in here, I need to think." She answered weakly, as her voice began to shake.  
  
Amy tapped her foot impatiently. "You're a McMahon, damnit! McMahon's don't sit around in their locker rooms sulking!" Amy commanded, laughing slightly at her own impersonation of Vince.  
  
"You're leaving this room and I'm not taking no for an answer!" Jeff ordered, as he pulled Stephanie up from the couch.  
  
"Fine, fine, but I'm not going to a club or anything." Stephanie sighed, surrendering as she got up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Just mingle with us. We can't go back to our hotel till the show is over, because the Hardyz are in the main event. It's a 6-man tag team match with Stone Cold Steve Austin against the NWO. You'll wait for us right?" Amy questioned hopefully as Stephanie grabbed her purse.  
  
"Well, I'll mingle but I'm not sure I wanna be here so late. I'll get back to you on that." Steph answered dryly, and slung her purse over her shoulder. Jeff then took it upon himself to get things moving. He pushed Stephanie to the door, forcing her to go through the threshold, and the three of them walked down the hallway.  
  
People were bustling around the hallways in a rush, and they would be greeted by an occasional "Hi" as they made their way to the backstage lounge, where everyone hung out before, and after their matches. They got to the lounge, and Jeff and Amy spotted Matt. They automatically walked over to him. Stephanie had not wanted to see him and tried to avoid him, but he spotted her and called her over.  
  
"Hey, Steph come and join us!" He called, waving her over to the table they were seated at in the corner.  
  
"Just breathe. You'll be fine." Steph whispered quietly as she made her way over to the table. "Hey Matt, what's up?" She took a seat between him and Jeff.  
  
It had nearly killed her to even look at him, let alone speak to him. She knew exactly 'what was up' with him. He looked great with his baggy jeans and tight white muscle shirt on. She couldn't take her eyes off him. 'Why did he have to look so damn good all the time? Wait a minute, why do I still like him? He loves your best friend, and you still can't get your mind off him?' Stephanie pondered, as Jeff waved a hand in front of her face raking her from her thoughts.  
  
"Steph, Steph, earth to Steph! Anybody home?" Jeff asked obviously amused, as the grin on his face broadened.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry, I musta zoned out for a minute there." She replied in dull voice although her face couldn't hide the embarrassment she felt.  
  
"Anyway as I was saying, I totally, absolutely, positively, think Skittles are better than M & M's. I mean, Skittles have more colors, and you can totally taste the rainbow." Jeff babbled, feigning a look of seriousness. Everyone at the table burst in to laughter, even Stephanie, to her surprise.  
  
"How am I related to you? I would love to know what goes on inside your head." Matt said, as he tried to catch his breath from laughing so hard.  
  
"Guys, I hate to break up all the fun, but we betta go get ready. Your match is coming up soon, and we gotta talk some last minute strategy with Steve." Amy informed the guys and got up from the table.  
  
"I guess so. C-ya Steph." Matt said, winking at her.  
  
"Bye guys, good luck." Stephanie called giving Matt a small smile as Team Xtreme departed from the lounge room.  
  
'I wish we didn't have to leave. I was really enjoying Stephanie's company.' Matt thought to himself. Matt let out a small sigh, as the three of them walked to their locker rooms to get ready for the match.  
  
Author's Note- Sorry this chapter was so, so boring. The next one will be better, hopefully. I had to get that outta the way to build up the plot. Now you know the mystery diva is Stephanie McMahon. Okay, I know you all hate me for it, but I wanted to try something other than a Matt/ Amy (Lita) fic. I love them together, but that's done a lot, and even though this has most likely been done, it hasn't been done as much. I mean, Steph, can't be that much of a bitch once you get to know her right? *cricket noises* Ah, forget it, but I'm glad she's back on WWE TV, I hope she makes someone's life a living hell, plus it was great when people made wise cracks about her! Okay, I'm done now. PLEASE READ & REWIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own anyone in this story. The Hardyz and everyone in this fic own themselves. Also, no money is being made from this story. *thinks to herself* I should get a job instead of sitting around and writing stories.  
  
In the Hardyz locker room:  
  
The Hardyz had to get ready for their 6-man tag team match, but for some reason Matt's mind was on something totally different. He kept thinking about the conversation he and Jeff had earlier that day.  
  
'I'm in a very confused state, and can't figure out what to do. Jeff hadn't been much help either. You'd think he'd be able to give me some kind of advice since he writes all those sappy love poems.' Matt thought then sighed to himself, as he had a flash back of the conversation earlier that day.  
  
*Flash back to conversation*  
  
"I've gotta tell you somethin'. It's really important, and you can't tell a soul." Matt grimaced, remembering every detail.  
  
"Fine I promise, now tell me" Looking back, he remembered the devilish look in Jeff's eyes as he said this which made Matt crack a small smile.  
  
"I saw that! Come on, I'm serious. I'm in love." Matt confessed to his more than surprised brother. He remembered just how nervous he was; his brother had no idea what he was going to say next.  
  
Jeff let out a gasp of surprise, letting the bag of Skittles he'd been munching on drop to the floor. "Dude, that's great! Who's the luck girl? Do I know her?" Jeff had asked bouncing up and down in excitement for his brother.  
  
"You definitely know her. I um, love Amy." 'That wasn't all I needed to say' Matt remembered as he thought back to the conversation.  
  
"Really? I kinda thought you liked her, but I always thought you would have asked Stephanie out. I mean, you always flirt with her, and I see the way you look at her and -" 'I had cut Jeff off in mid sentence, as I remember; I needed to get the rest out before Jeff started to ramble.' Matt mused, noting that Jeff definitely could talk your ear off.  
  
"That's the thing. I ahhh, well, um . . ."  
  
"What? Spit it out! When have you ever been at lose for words?" Jeff asked, demanding an answer. 'Jeff was right; I had never been at a loss for words, until now.' Matt thought as a sour look crossed his features.  
  
"Well . . . I kinda um ah . . ." Matt had muttered.  
  
"Don't tell me you love Stephanie too! You can't love two women Matt!" Jeff yelled with a shocked expression on his face. 'Honestly, how the hell did he figure it out? Well he's always had a sixth sense about those things I guess . . .' Matt shrugged and continued to play the conversation in his mind.  
  
"Geez Jeff, could you yell it any louder?!"  
  
"Well actually . . ." Jeff grinned "Don't you dare. And I can't help loving em both . . . it's just Amy's different from all the other women I have met, she's tough as nails and has her own extreme kind of style. On the other hand, Stephanie brings out a different side in me that no one else can, or knows about. She's funny, pretty, and as sweet as can be. They're both great girls, how could I not have fallen in love with them?"  
  
"Easy, you just don't!" Jeff muttered. Matt bit his lip nervously.  
  
"So . . . what should I do?" "You're asking me? Dude I haven't been able to keep a steady girlfriend for . . . well forever!"  
  
"Please Jeff? I just need someone's opinion, some advice. Come on dude, I'm ALWAYS there for you." Matt pleaded. Jeff sighed and scratched his chin as he pondered something.  
  
"Okay. Well, first you're gonna have to chose one of them. You can't have a serious relationship with both of them." Jeff had reasoned, as Matt (had) put his head in his hands. 'I know Jeff was right, but how could I choose? They were both so different and I like that. I don't know if either one like me in that way, but I need to find out.' Matt thought.  
  
"I know, I gotta choose, but which one? I love them both, and I'm not sure if eitha one of them loves, or likes me for that matter. I need your advice" Matt had begged, desperately. Matt had obviously been stumped with this situation and needed some help fast, before he exploited. 'Usually it's the other way around . . . he's always comin' to me for advice.' Matt mused.  
  
"All I can tell you Matt is follow your heart. That's the best advice I know."  
  
"Gee thanks Jeff, you're real helpful, like I already didn't know that. My heart and my brain don't know squat, so I'm basically screwed."  
  
"Well, just spend some time with each of them, get to know them better and see which one you have more in common with, and like better. Then you can choose."  
  
'I know so much about Amy already, what else was there to know? We are best friends and she tells me so much, but I guess I could find out more.' He thought and shook his head, as if to get it out of his mind.  
  
"I guess, but they can't know that I love them when I spend time with them. It might ruin every thing, so you can't tell anyone, okay?" Matt had asked, raising an eyebrow at Jeff.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know you're big on secrecy. My lips are sealed." Matt laughed remembering Jeff pretend to lock up his lips and through away the key.  
  
*End of Flash back*  
  
As he laced up his boots his mind had started to drift to the previous happenings in the lounge room.  
  
'I hope no one noticed how nervous I was during the whole conversation. Both Amy and Stephanie were there, sitting next to me not the less, which made me very anxious, because I didn't want to say or do anything that stupid. Stephanie had been acting different. Kinda distant, and sad. She's never like that, always a smile on that girl's beautiful face. She'll work it out, she always does.' He simply shrugged it off. 'Why is Jeff giving me a dirty look?' Matt thought to himself. Jeff continued to stare at him expectantly, tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"Hello? Have you been listening to me?" Jeff had been rambling on for the past ten minutes about how he wrote a poem about Skittles. (A/N- No offense to anyone about that, Jeff especially . . . I know Jeff's poems are very deep and meaningful, not about candy, but something just possessed me to write that.)  
  
"What?" Matt asked, abruptly being pulled away from his thoughts.  
  
"Ya know your beginning to say 'what' more than Stone Cold. I was talking about my new poem that I wrote about Skittles. Forget it; you haven't been listening, as usual. Jeff sighed, with a disappointed look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh Jeff I'm-" He was cut off by a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Come in Amy!" Jeff greeted through the door, smiling.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Amy asked laughing slightly as she entered the locker room.  
  
"First of all, it's always you, and our match is coming up in about 10 minutes." Jeff replied, and then laughed at the look on her face. Amy walked over and hit Jeff playfully in the arm, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"We better go find Steve; we got a match to win." Matt announced, and flashed a devilish smile. They all walked out of the locker room in search for Austin.  
  
Author's Note- I hope you guyz like it so far!! *gets down on knees* Please, please read & review!! I know it's boring so far, but there will be something big happening in later chapters, but I'm having a hard time working it in. I'll try to get the next chap. up as soon as possible! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own any one in this story & I'm not making any money off of it so don't get excited. Damn, if I owned the Hardyz & Edge (a.k.a. Adam). well let's just say it wouldn't be suitable for children! *I have a dirty mind* I started writing this chap before the NWO kicked Booker out, and before they split. Yeah, I put Austin in this, I wish he was still in the WWE, he's a hell of a competitor. *sigh* Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Stephanie sat on the leather couch in her locker room and stared at the TV screen. The Hardy Boyz music hit and the crowd went wild. A second later the Hardyz appeared at the top of the ramp, along with Lita. Jeff and Lita moved their bodies to the music, while Matt flashed the Hardy Boyz gunz. They ran down the ramp, and slid into the ring. Just as Matt and Lita were about to share a kiss, to her relief there was a knock on the door. She quickly got up and opened the door, grateful that she didn't have to witness the kiss.  
  
"Hey Adam, come in." Steph motioned with her hand to come in.  
  
"Thanks, I wasn't sure if you were still here." He thanked, making himself comfy on the couch.  
  
"I decided to stay, Amy convinced me. I think I'm catching a ride with them, cause I don't want to drive home alone this late. I might fall asleep at the wheel, cause I'm so, so tired! Stephanie paused and laughed to herself for a second. "So, what's up?" She asked with a curious look and a smile while sitting next to him on the couch.  
  
"Nothing much, that's for sure. I'm totally bored outta my mind! Jay and some of the guys took the car to go to clubbing, and I didn't feel  
  
up to it, too sore, I guess. Matt said he and Jeff would give me a ride." Adam replied with a bored expression on his face.  
  
"Oh, I thought you came to see me because you wanted to, not just because there's nothing else to do." Steph scorned, trying to be serious but didn't succeed and started to laugh when Adam tried to smooth things over.  
  
"I ah, um, wanted to see you too. Your one of my of my best friends, why wouldn't I want to see you?" He smiled, at his quickness to respond when being taken by surprise.  
  
"That's better." She said, as her eyes make their way from him back to the TV where the match was well underway. Stephanie was began to get extremely interested at what was going on and began to loose touch with reality as she drifted off into her own little world.  
  
"I see you're interested in the match? Maybe you should blink before  
  
you're eyes get stuck like that" Adam laughed when he noticed her eyes were glued to the TV.  
  
Steph had been so absorbed with the match; she'd almost forgotten he was there. "Huh? Did you say something? OH NO!! THAT WAS HARSH!! DAMN YOU BIG SHOW!! HE BETTA BE OKAY!!" She yelled, jumping up and down in a distraught manner as she watched Matt get choke slammed.  
  
"He'll be fine; he's taken worse shots before. I guarantee he'll get  
  
back up near the end of the match." Adam reassured Stephanie, hoping that would calm her down.  
  
"Thank god Jeff broke up the pin!!! Come on Matt tag some one!!! Oh, I hope he's okay, if he isn't I'll . . ." Steph screeched, practically throwing a fit.  
  
"Steph, calm down! The Hardyz can handle themselves in the ring, and Austin's got their back. Look Matt just tagged Stone Cold in." Adam stated, as Steph calmed down a bit.  
  
'I've never seen Stephanie act like this before. She's isn't this loud, and she is usually more animated during conversations. I mean, she wants us to be careful when we wrestle, but she's never near tears when one of us takes a hard hit. What's up with her? I hope she'll be okay. Betta make a note to talk to her about it after the match, she's um, too emotional right now. I pray for my sake that the Hardyz win, so she doesn't ball her eyes out and flood the locker room.' Adam thought, somewhat amused at Stephanie's behavior.  
  
"Get out of the ring Booker!! You're not the legal man!! Damn you! Stun his ass Austin!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!! Stunner on Booker! He's out!!" Steph yelled excitedly, now on her feet doing a little dance in triumph.  
  
"Oh, here comes Xpac, he's the legal guy. Oh wait look at Matt! He tagged himself in!" Adam commentated, also getting into the match.  
  
"TWIST OF FATE, TWIST OF FATE!!!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! SWANTON BOMB ON XPAC, THAT LITTLE RAT!!! MATT'S GOING FOR THE COVER AND 1, 2, 3!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY WON!!! THEY WON!!" Steph screamed with joy, jumping up and down, and while hugging Adam.  
  
"Yeah, I told you they would. Oh look at Austin he's still kicking Booker T's ass on the outside! Now they're gonna celebrate with bears, knowing Austin." Adam said with an amused laugh.  
  
"Oh, I forgot they have to celebrate, how long do you think it'll take?" She turned her head just as Lita slipped into the ring and was about to kiss Matt.  
  
"Give them about 15 minutes. Hey, um, I noticed something while we were watching the match." He said looking at her curiously.  
  
"You did? What did you notice, that the shine from your perfect teeth would reflect off the walls in just the right light?" Steph laughed, and obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
"Hey, that was harsh! You're right though I do have perfect teeth! Anyway, I noticed that you're acting different. You're more protective of your friends, and more interested in the match. You really seemed to care about a certain person though, a person by the name of Matt Hardy." Adam stood their nervously waiting for a reply, letting the words sink in.  
  
"Damn you Adam, you're too observant! Most people wouldn't have noticed anything, but of course you have too pick up on every damn thing!"  
  
'It's not his fault, but I don't want anybody to know that I'm in love  
  
with Matt. On the other hand, I need to tell someone, it's eating me up inside . . . I guess I could tell him . . .' Stephanie thought, having a battle in her head whether of not to tell Adam, or to keep her secret to herself.  
  
"If there's anything that's bothering you, or something you need to get out you know you can totally trust me." Adam promised, giving her a toothy smile.  
  
"Well a lot has been bothering me lately. My heart's been crushed into a million pieces, and I've just been crying, and bottling it up. I guess I should get this out; I really need to tell someone. One thing, before I poor my heart out to you, promise not to tell anyone, not Jay, not Amy, not Chris, and ESPECAILLY NOT THE HARDYS!" Stephanie's voice raised a considerable amount as she said the last sentence.  
  
"I promise, I won't tell anyone. So spill it, what's got you acting so weird?" He sat back down on the couch and she did the same.  
  
"Well, um, this is kinda hard for me to say but I'm, um, in love with  
  
Matt. I've never said that out loud before." Stephanie looked at his  
  
face, she couldn't quite make out the expression.  
  
"I'm in some ways shocked, and in others not so shocked. I figured you were crushing on him, but never thought you loved him. How long have you loved him for?" Adam asked with an interested look on his face.  
  
"Ever since I met him. It was love at first sight, you could say. I just wish, he could return that love." She broke into tears and Adam pulled her into a comforting hug.  
  
"Okay, okay, it'll be okay." Adam soothed, rubbing her back.  
  
'I don't know what else to tell her. Something tells me this isn't the whole story. I hope she'll tell me later; it won't do her any good to  
  
keep her emotions bottled up.' He held onto Stephanie tightly as she cried into his chest.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door, but it wasn't heard by Steph or Adam. Figuring Steph had fallen asleep, Matt, Jeff, and Amy quietly walked into the locker room.  
  
Author's Note- I know this sucks, and it might for the first few chaps, but I'm hoping it'll get betta! Please, please read & review!! Ya, get cookies if you do! Hey, since when was bribery a bad thing? ; ) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story, and I'm not making any money off of this. I'm getting really tired of writing this ova & ova again, & I'm sure you're tired of hearing it! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
'What the hell is going on? I never thought Adam and Steph were that 'close'. I wonder if they're together. I hope not. I can't watch this; they're too close for me to stand. It should be me, Matt Hardy cuddling with Steph, not Adam Copeland!' Matt thought furiously, as an anguished look passed over his handsome features.  
  
Jeff looked at Matt, to Steph and Adam, who were still unaware that they were watching, then to Amy, then back to Matt. Matt made a motion for them to leave, and they tiptoed out the door. They didn't stay long enough to notice that Stephanie was crying, and Adam was whispering, 'things will work out' in her ear. The group walked down the hall, just outside their own locker room.  
  
"Are Stephanie and Adam an item?" Matt, blurted out to his own surprise.  
  
"She never told me anything about it, and I'm her best friend. What we saw doesn't mean they're a couple." Amy said, trying to convince everyone, including herself.  
  
"Amy's right Matt, that doesn't mean they're together. I mean they're  
  
friends, can't friends share a hug?" Jeff reasoned, seeing the hurt look in his brother's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but that was a really long hug. Anyway, we gotta get them cause we're heading back to the hotel." Matt said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I'll get them; I'll knock louder this time." Amy said. She turned on her heel and walked to the locker room. In Stephanie's locker room, Steph and Adam had not broken apart for about 10 minutes. A loud knock was heard at the door, finally breaking them apart.  
  
"That must be the Hardys and Amy." Adam stated, getting up to open the door, while Steph desperately tried to wipe her eyes  
  
"Hey Adam, we're leaving now so um, you and Steph should get ready." Amy informed him, giving Adam a strange look, and then briefly turning her attention to Steph.  
  
"Okay, we're ready. Come on Steph we're leaving." 'What the hell was that look for? Am I missing something? I'll have to tell Steph to meet up with me later so we can talk.' Adam thought, as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
"The guys are waiting in the parking lot, so we should hurry." Amy told them, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
Steph gathered up her things and walked to Adam, and he saw the pain in her eyes. He put an arm around her, and she in turn put her head on his shoulder as they walked out, with Amy in the rear.  
  
'What the hell? They're even cuddling in the freaking hallway! I guess Matt was right they are a couple. For some reason though Steph seemed kinda sad. Nah, I'm just imagining that, she's probably just tired. The thing I'm almost positive about is Adam and her are an item. How dare she not tell me, this is huge! Well I guess I'll just  
  
have to be a little more secretive too.' Amy thought angrily.  
  
*In the parking lot*  
  
"I see them. Oh, look, Adam and Steph are holding each other!"  
  
Matt said, in a low growl as he glared at the pair coming towards them.  
  
"You make it sound worse than it is! He just has an arm around her, and she's leaning on him a bit. Big deal. Amy and I do that all the time." Realizing that wasn't the best thing to say at that time, Jeff smacked himself in the forehead and decided to just keep his mouth shut.  
  
"You don't like Amy do you?" 'I've already lost one girl; I better not loose another one to my little brother!' Matt thought nervously.  
  
"Of course not! We're just friends! Have you lost it?" Jeff asked, giving Matt a weird look.  
  
"Sorry, I know I'm talking crazy, but every thing is getting to me." Just as the words slipped out of Matt's mouth, Adam and Steph, with Amy behind them, reached the car.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry for the wait." Adam apologized, his arm still tightly and protectively around Steph, much to Matt's dislike.  
  
"No problem, let's just get going, its cold out here!" Jeff exclaimed, and they all got into the car, which was a rather tight fit.  
  
"I hope Jay doesn't get back to the hotel to late, I don't want him waking me up." Trying to make conversation in the dead silent car.  
  
Matt was driving; Jeff in the passenger's seat, Amy was in the back, along with Adam, who was in the middle, then Stephanie. They Reached the hotel in a short matter of time. They went to get the keys to their rooms, and caught the elevator.  
  
*In the elevator*  
  
"Steph, if you need to talk some more I'll be up late or we can talk tomorrow." Adam whispered in her ear, so that no one but her could hear. "I'm really tired, but tomorrow sounds great." Stephanie replied just above a whisper which was loud enough for the others to hear, as she made a weak attempt to smile. Matt, who had been intently studying the elevator floor looked up with curiosity and sadness when he heard Steph's reply.  
  
They all went to their separate rooms, which coincidently, happened to  
  
be next to each other. Amy and Steph's room was next to Matt and Jeff's. Adam's, who was sharing with Jay (a.k.a. Christian) was on the other side of the Hardys room. Adam gave Steph one last hug as they went their separate ways. Matt looked on, letting out a heavy unhappy sigh.  
  
A/N- Okay, I know this chap was pretty dumb. Ah well, I tried. Yeah, I know nothing has really happened much, but I promise things will happen in later chapters. Thanks to the people who reviewed, and keep them coming as they are much appreciated! : )  
  
A/N 2- I changed the format of this chapter so it would look better. This chapter had the least reviews, so I decided to change this one. If I do not lose any reviews by doing this then I'll eventually fix all the other chapters into a better format. Once again thankx to the people who actually tolerate this fic, you guyz are the best! I also have another fic out, called 'It's Not So Easy Being a Teen' which I am personally proud of. It's a high school fic, but I worked extremely hard on it & would appreciate if you guyz checked it out. Well enough of my shameless plugging . . . I need to go and feed my flying monkeys so buh byez! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I'm not gonna even bother, cause you know how it goes!  
  
AN- Well nothing much in this chap, but hopefully the next few will be better! Read on!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Stephanie had gotten into her silky PJ's and sunk into bed. She twisted and turned in her bed, and attempted to sleep. Amy was comfortable in her bed drifting off into a light slumber. Stephanie was having trouble sleeping, and she knew why.  
  
'I need to finish talking with Adam; he doesn't know the whole story yet. I need to get the whole story off my chest, because it's killing me. I wonder if he'd mind if I came over. He did say he'd be up late.' Stephanie thought hopefully.  
  
She quickly, but quietly put on her silky bathrobe, which had been resting at the foot of her bed, and left her hotel room. She walked down the hall not paying attention to anything that was going on, including the green haired head that had popped out of the Hardys room, or the red one that had popped out of her own. She knocked quietly on Adam's door, not wanting to disturb anyone else. There was some shuffling in the room as Adam made his way to the door and opened it. There was a surprised look on his face when he saw Stephanie standing there; he'd figured it was Jay, saying he'd forgotten his key, yet again.  
  
"Where the hell could she be going?" Amy asked as she scrambled out of bed, her curiosity getting the best of her. She made it to the door, and popped her head out just in time to see the door open as Stephanie disappeared into Adam's room.  
  
"I guess they really are a couple." a familiar voice stated from out of nowhere, making Amy jump.  
  
"Jeff Hardy, are you tying to scare the crap outta me? And were you spying on Steph?" Amy asked, with her hands on her hips. She coming out of her room, and met him in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"I was on my way to the candy machine for some Skittles, and I just as I was about to leave I saw Steph leaving and decided to wait until she was gone. Hey, you were spying on them too! Now if you don't mind, I need to go get a King Size bag of Skittles. I ran out of them!" He said with a small laugh.  
  
"Fine, go get your Skittles, but you better save me some!" Amy she said laughing, then going back into her room.  
  
*In Adam's room*  
  
"I'm sorry I came so late and didn't call. I couldn't sleep, and I needed to talk." Stephanie tried to study the look on his face as she spoke, but it seemed emotionless. 'Is he angry? Oh geez, I hope he isn't angry. Maybe I shouldn't have come; this could've waited till morning.' She thought, mentally kicking herself for bothering him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I said I was going to be up late anyway. Jay won't be getting back for a while, so we'll have plenty of time to talk. I'm ready to listen if you're ready to spill." Adam reassured her, sitting down on his bed, followed by Steph.  
  
"Well I already told you that I'm in love with Matt. You're the only one who knows that, so you should feel special." She paused, giving him a small smile. "The problem is, Matt doesn't feel the same way about me." Stephanie's voice began to crack, as she kept eye contact with the ground and tugged nervously at her robe.  
  
"Do you know that for sure? I always thought Matt felt something for you, and I'm positive he's attracted to you." Adam asked, looking at her curiously.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure. I overheard him and Jeff earlier today in their locker room. Matt, um, told Jeff that he was in love with Amy." She chocked out, trying to fight back tears.  
  
"Oh Steph, I'm so sorry. It's okay to cry, I have an idea of what you're going through." He pulled her into a tight, comforting hug. 'What the hell? Matt's in love with Amy? My friends are just full of surprises aren't they? Wow, poor Steph. I'm going to make sure she gets through this.' Adam thought sympathetically.  
  
"I, I . . . left after I hhheard that, *sniff* I didn't want to hear another thing! He, he, lllloves my bbbest ffffriend! Stephanie stuttered through heavy sobs.  
  
"I know what it feels like to love someone and not have them love you back. If you want to hear about it, I'll tell you." Adam said, attempting to get her mind off her issues.  
  
"Yeah, it'll do mmme good to hhhear someone else's sssob stories." Her voice was muffled against Adam's chest, and quite shaky as she tried her hardest to stop her flow of tears.  
  
For the next few hours Adam told Steph about his past love life, and they had a very deep conversation. They were extremely comfortable, and soon their lack of sleep got the better of them, as they both fell asleep on Adam's bed. When Jay came home he walked in to see Adam in bed with Stephanie, her head on his chest, and his arm around her.  
  
After a long night of partying, Jay was ready for a goodnight's sleep. He unlocked the door to the hotel room he and Adam shared, and glanced over at his best friend who was passed out on one of the beds. Jay quickly did a double take of the picture in front of him, and then realized that Adam wasn't the alone, someone was cuddeled up next to him, sleeping soundly. "What the hell? I am seeing things, I hope." Jay whispered, then rubbed his eyes as if he his eyes might have been playing tricks on him.  
  
'I can't believe it! Who would have thought, Adam and Steph? They look kinda cute actually. Jay, get a hold of yourself, you're talking nonsense! That's it I need some sleep, before I start talking nonsense again!' Jay thought highly baffled.  
  
He observed Adam and Stephanie for a few moments, just lying there, sleeping peacefully, tangled in the sheets, Adam, although seemed to have most of them. He got into his PJ's and quietly covered Adam and Stephanie with an extra blanket as it was beginning to get cold, and slipped into his bed, not wanting to disturb them.  
  
AN- There you go. I told you nothing much happened. Well wait till later chapters, 'cause I've got something in mind for our cast of characters. Bwahahahahahaha! *evil grin* Okay I'm done being psychotic now. *sarcastic tone* Yeah right. Please read and review and um, this story might actually get interesting. Heh, yeah . . . that's it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- All I own is my toothbrush & a couple of Raw magazines, so nobody sue!  
  
AN- I took out all the *stars* for you readers due to the fact that it really was annoying. Hell, they were beginning to piss me off too. Since there are no more stars indicating actions you'll be seeing a lot of 'he saids' and 'she saids' due to the fact I'm having a memory lapse on how to write a damn story. Its summer and my brain doesn't work correctly, so cut me a little slack, please? *puppy dog eyes* I'll try my best, and if you have any other concerns then write it in your review, just please be nice about it. Or, I'll have to send my flying monkeys to attack you . . .  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Stephanie sleepily opened her eyes half way, not knowing where she was. She looked over to the bed next to the one she was in. Blonde hair was sticking up from under all of the blankets. Realizing that her head wasn't on a pillow, she looked to see what it had been resting on. She looked up and saw Adam sleeping next to her, his chest had served as her pillow. Stephanie remembered how they had talked late into the night and came to the conclusion that they had fallen asleep talking.  
  
"Adam wake up!" Steph whispered in his ear, and shaking him slightly.  
  
"Huh, what, who?!" Adam asked, looking sleepy and very confused.  
  
"Adam, open your eyes! We fell asleep last night in the middle of talking." She informed, still trying to get him up.  
  
"Oh sorry I must have bored you to death. Hey, we're gonna get a lot of crap from Jay so maybe you can sneak out before he wakes up." He yawned, while rubbing his eyes then looking at her.  
  
"Good idea. We don't want people talking, and getting the wrong idea about us. I mean, my on screen personality is a slut, so naturally people tend to believe it. I don't want anybody else thinking that, because I'm nothing like that at all." Stephanie pondered, hoping no one would find out about this situation.  
  
"I know you're not like that, and so does anyone who's spent 5 minutes talking to you. Your not a bitch like you play on TV, and you don't sleep around, because you have self-respect and you're loyal." Adam complimented, giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Would you keep it down? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep." Jay groaned, sitting up in his bed and glaring at Adam.  
  
"Sorry Jay. I ah, she was just leaving." Adam said nervously, looking at the curious Jay.  
  
"Wait don't leave yet Steph, I haven't heard about your night." Jay stated, smiling at them evilly.  
  
"That's okay, Steph really has to go." Adam practically pushed Steph to get her to move, knowing Jay would blow the whole thing way out of proportion.  
  
"No, no I insist. Go head, I'd really like to know how you two got together."  
  
"Jay, nothing happened if that's what you're thinking, and knowing you it probably is. All we did was talk." Adam defended, then noticing his arm was around Steph and removed it.  
  
"Okay sure. I'm not buying it. The last time you said, 'nothing happened we just talked' was a couple of years ago remember? I found you and my sister in her room and you stupidly said that, even though you had her lipstick all over your face." Jay mused, remembering it with great detail.  
  
"Well, ah, damn you. It's true, nothing happened this time, we just freaking talked!" Adam was getting pissed off; he wanted the conversation to end, and if he had anything to do with it, it would.  
  
"Okay whatever you say. Oh, and if you call that talking then there must have been a lot of talking going on last night." Jay shot back, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"You're really starting to piss me off. If you don't shut your mouth right now, I'm gonna make you shut up!" Adam yelled, starting to get up.  
  
"Adam, don't worry about it. We know that nothing happened; we don't have to prove it. I better get going. I'll see you later?" Stephanie questioned hopefully, looking at Adam.  
  
"You bet. Here you go." Adam answered, giving her, her robe.  
  
"Thanks. See you later. Bye Jay." She leaned in to Adam, about to hug him, and then realized it wasn't the right time and quickly left.  
  
"Do you always have to be such a prick?" Adam asked, glaring daggers at Jay.  
  
"Basically" He answered dully, yet smiling.  
  
"Dude, seriously, nothing happened! How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me? You're supposed to be my best friend,  
  
so you should trust me this time. She was really bummed about something and needed to talk to someone, so she came to me. I guess we both just fell asleep before we were done talking, I mean it was pretty late." In his mind Adam was praying that Jay would believe  
  
him.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you before. You're right I'm your best friend so I should've believed you, and shouldn't have been so nosey, but we all know that's just me." Jay then flashed a smile. "Oh, don't shoot me for saying this but you two do make a cute couple. By the way what was she bummed about?"  
  
"First of all, we don't make a cute couple; she's not interested in me, and I like being friends. Second of all, that's classified information."  
  
"Must be pretty interesting." Jay looked curiously at his best friend.  
  
*In Stephanie's and Amy's Hotel Room*  
  
"It's about time you got back." Amy said dully as Stephanie quietly shut the door of their room.  
  
"Uh, um, how long have you known I was gone?" She inquired as she walked over to her bed, and looked at Amy who was sitting up in her own bed, already dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Since last night. You're pretty noisy you know." Amy informed, with an edge to her voice.  
  
"So, um, when are we all supposed to meet in the lobby to leave? Stephanie asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Soon, so you better get ready princess." Amy almost commanded, her voice even edgier than before.  
  
"Um, okay, I'm gonna shower, I'll be out soon." Steph said, gathered her clothes and walked into the bathroom.  
  
'What the hell is up with Amy? She's acting really weird. She's never been this bitchy, even when she's got P.M.S., and I wish I knew why. I hope she won't be like this all day. Maybe she'll tell me later, I mean everyone's allowed to have a bad day.' Stephanie thought as she turned the shower on.  
  
A knock sounded on the door, and Amy got up to answer it. Jeff walked in with his usual greeting of 'hey'. "Matt's still not ready, and I'm bored." He informed her, as he sat down on her bed.  
  
"So you come and bother me?" Amy questioned, playfully.  
  
"Hey you're mean! I'm not gonna give you any of the Skittles I bought last night!" Jeff joked, sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Hey! You promised! How many bags did you buy anyway?" She asked putting hands on hips.  
  
"Oh, I didn't get as much as I wanted, Matt didn't have as much money in his wallet as I thought. I only got like 20 bags." Jeff laughed at the look in her face.  
  
"Come on; let's get outta here, before Steph gets out of the bathroom." Amy said in a nasty tone.  
  
"Okay, I'm sensing hostility. Fine if you wanna go we'll go, we gotta get downstairs anyway."  
  
"I'll meet you downstairs, I'm gonna go check up on Matt. Maybe we can all catch a quick breakfast or something?" She suggested, as Jeff  
  
nodded his head in delight.  
  
They both moved towards the door, Jeff heading to the downstairs lobby where they were supposed to meet and wait for the buses while Amy walked to Matt's room.  
  
AN- This chapter was pretty uneventful wasn't it? Oh, and I'm sorry for making Amy kind of a bitch. She's my favorite diva, and one of my favorite wrestlers in general, but I needed someone to be bitchy to Steph. So I figured, why not make it her 'best friend'. She's probably gonna be that way towards Steph for a bit. But things may change. You'll never know unless you keep reading. I'm not going to be updating for about 2 weeks, just to let you guys know. It's due to the fact that I'm going on vacation and I won't have internet access. But I'll *try* to get another chapter done during that time, for the few who actually like this story, lol. Okay, here I go again . . . please read and review and all that crap. It's appreciated because I like feedback! : )  
  
P. S. - No, I'm not the Wicked Witch of the West, I'm her cousin. BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! (Hence the flying monkeys) 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone and blah, blah, blah!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A/N- I'm back from vacation! Did anyone miss me? *cricket noises* Moving on . . . MATT'S ON SMACKDOWN! *does a little dance* YAY! As much as I love the Hardy Boyz, I think that if they're going to work on they're singles careers it's best that they're on different shows. Anwayz, read on!  
  
Matt pulled his shirt on over his head. He then walked across the room to get his shoes and sat on his bed and pulled them on. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in", Matt called, not really paying attention to what he was doing.  
  
"Hey Matt, are you almost ready?" Amy asked, walking into the room and standing in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, I just gotta get my bag. Where the hell did I put my wallet?" he wondered, trying the other shoelace, then looking around the room and scratching his chin.  
  
"Over there, by the TV." she informed him, pointing to the wallet.  
  
"Thanks Ames, I don't know what I'd do without you." Matt thanked her, going over to his wallet. "I can't believe it!" he said with mock surprise looking at his empty wallet.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Jeff. He did it again. He stole money outta my wallet to buy skittles." he told her shaking his head.  
  
"Really?" she asked, trying to look shocked, do to the fact that she already knew Jeff did this.  
  
"He thinks he's so slick. Well, what he doesn't know is that every time he runs low on skittles, I empty out my wallet, and take a $20 outta his. So the jokes on him." Matt smirked, then went to the dresser and opened the drawer. He sifted through it for a second then produced a large amount of money.  
  
"Well, well, well. Aren't you the sly one Matthew?" Amy said crossing her arms over her stomach, but started to laugh along with Matt.  
  
"We're not gonna be late, are we? By the way, did you need anything in particular?" he questioned, catching his breath from laughing.  
  
"Oh no, we have plenty of time. Nothin in particular, I was just bored, and I thought you, Jeff and, I could go grab something to eat in the hotel restaurant before we leave."  
  
"Oh, okay whatever. What about Steph, doesn't she want to come?" Matt asked hopeful, while getting up and looking around for his bag.  
  
"Actually, she doesn't know I left, she was in the shower. But I'm sure she won't be too heartbroken, I mean, I'm sure she can find something to do with Adam. She certainly did last night." Amy sneered. It was clear she was upset with Stephanie from the tone in her voice, and the look on her face.  
  
With that remark he nearly dropped his bag. "What do you mean by that Ames?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow, and praying she didn't mean what he thought she meant.  
  
Amy looked down at the ground, began to fiddle with her hair. "Well, um, last night Stephanie snuck out and went to Adam's room, and she snuck back in this morning. When she came back she was still in her bathrobe, and her hair was a mess! What the hell do you think went on?" she asked, looking back up at Matt, who had a completely shocked, and hurt look on his face.  
  
Matt's Thoughts  
  
//I suspected something was going on between Stephanie and Adam, but it's just so hard to believe. I never thought they would sleep together, that's just unreal. The more I think about it, I'm not really in love with Amy, she's more of a friend, and a sister to me. I guess I just didn't realize that until now. I love Stephanie, I really do, and the fact that she is with one of my good friends makes me sick. What makes me sicker is the fact that I can't do anything about it. I want her to be happy, and if she's happy with Adam, so be it. //  
  
Later that morning all of the WWE superstars were crowded in the hotel lobby waiting for instructions about their departure. "Okay, everyone who chooses to take the buses board now, because they're leaving soon." Vince instructed, standing in front of all of the WWE superstars in the hotel lobby. "People taking rentals or their own cars better get a move on also."  
  
With that the group of superstars picked up their luggage and filed out of the lobby and into their vehicles that would be taking them to the next city.  
  
"Stephanie, wait up!" Adam yelled, calling to her from some distance away, and jogging over to her.  
  
"Hey Adam." she greeted, waving slightly as he approached her  
  
"Hey yourself. Are you taking the bus? Cause, I thought we could ya know talk or something."  
  
"Actually, I'm taking the limo with Daddy, Mom, and Shane. I'm kinda tired still so I figured it would be a lot quieter in there." she told him, making a motion to the limo that was parked close by.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you when we get there then. Oh, and if you ever wanna talk or need anything, don't hesitate, just holla." Adam said grinning.  
  
"You know I will. Well I better go, see ya." Steph reassured him, giving him a hug then going over to the limo and getting in.  
  
When Adam walked onto his bus he was only to be greeted by an eruption of applause. What he had done to deserve such a warm welcome he had no idea.  
  
"What the hell? What's going on?" he said completely puzzled, with a look of shock on his face.  
  
Once the applause ceased, Chris Irvine, (a.k.a. Chris "Y2J" Jericho) came up to Adam and patted him on the back. "Dude, I still can't believe it! Who woulda ever thought it! We're all still in shock!" he said, sitting down next to Adam on the bus.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Adam asked, still completely clueless, giving him a weird look.  
  
Dwayne (a.k.a. The Rock), had overheard Adam, and leaned over in his seat in the aisle so he could join the conversation. "You know what we're talking about! You and the billion dollar princess, you know, sealing the deal."  
  
"I still have no idea what you're talking about. If you guys think Stephanie and I did anything you got it all wrong. You see-" Adam started to say, but was interrupted. He was getting nervous, and was starting to sweat.  
  
"Dude, personally, I think it's great. You don't have to lie about it, or be ashamed. I mean you're in the best position now. She's the boss's daughter! If you guys have a relationship, you can kiss up to her father, and boom, your main eventing, and soon enough, you'll have the WWE championship." Chris said enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm not in any sort of relationship with her! And I didn't sleep with her! Even if I was, I wouldn't use her like that!" he spat, his temperature rising.  
  
"Calm down. Besides, you wouldn't be using her; it would be like the extra perks of dating the boss's daughter." Chris calmly said.  
  
"Whatever. Do you all really believe that rumor?" Adam asked, a bit nervous.  
  
"Why shouldn't we? I mean, people saw Steph sneak into your room late last night, then sneak back into her hotel room wearing the same thing early this morning. Her hair was messy, and we all know that's not Steph, her hair is always neat, and pretty. So something must have gone on. She's has been acting pretty weird lately, and I guess we all know why." Chris stated trying to see things logically.  
  
"Who told you this?" he asked wearily, as he put his head in his hands //I can't believe that my friends would rather believe some rumor than me//  
  
"Um, hmmmm, lemmie think. Oh, Mark Henry told me." Chris remembered, scratching his chin trying to remember  
  
"How'd he know?" Adam asked Chris who closed is eyes, trying to remember.  
  
"Um, I think he heard it from Randy Orton, who heard it from Billy Kidman, who heard it from Mark Calloway, who heard it from, um, uh, -" Chris started but was interrupted by Dwayne.  
  
"Me." Dwayne finished for Chris.  
  
"Thanks Dwayne, I don't have a very good memory. Trish Stratus told you, and she heard it from Shane Helms, and he heard it from Jeff Hardy. Whew, now I'm winded. And that's only a few people I named."  
  
"Are you serious? How the hell does everyone know?" Adam asked, his jaw dropping open momentarily at the amount of people Chris had just named.  
  
"Gossip spreads fast around hear man. Everyone knows." Dwayne cracked a grin Adam groaned loudly, and slumped back in his seat.  
  
On the Hardys bus, Matt Hardy sat in his seat, next to Jeff with his headphones on, and sketching in a notebook. He was completely oblivious to the world around him, let alone to the gossip that was being shared up and down the bus.  
  
"Hey Amy! Hey, did you hear about Stephanie and Adam?" Shane Helms asked, leaning into the aisle as he was seated behind her.  
  
"Um, kinda. Why what have you heard?" Amy wondered, turning around in her seat to look at him.  
  
"Well I heard that they've been secretly going out for months, but they've finally decided to come out in the open with their relationship."  
  
"Are you sure that's true?" Amy asked, fairly shocked, and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, that's what I heard." he stated, raising his arms in a 'I only tell what I know' fashion.  
  
"Well, actually, I heard that Stephanie's pregnant with Adam's baby, after a one night stance." Billy Kidman interjected, leaning in as he was sitting across the aisle from Shane.  
  
"That's ridiculous. I don't think Vince McMahon's daughter, and my friend Stephanie McMahon would do something like that. I think we can squash the rumor of her being pregnant." Jeff said, coming into the conversation as well and also leaning in as he was sitting in front of Billy and across the aisle from Amy.  
  
"Pregnant? Who? When? What? Huh?" Matt asked, utterly confused and shocked. He had taken his headphones off just in time for Jeff to say the that word in particular, and staring at him totally clueless.  
  
"Um, we're talking about um, Stephanie." Jeff mumbled. Matt's jaw dropped and his heart skipped a beat as he broke into a cold sweat.  
  
"Sh . . . sh . . . she's pregnant?" he stuttered, barely able to speak above a whisper.  
  
"It's mostly likely a rumor. I'm 99.9 % positive that it's just gossip. The other ones maybe true, but who knows? And why is everyone making such a big deal about this anyways?" Jeff asked, trying to reason.  
  
"Well dude, she's the boss's daughter. She's either the best thing for your career, or the worst thing. Adam's definitely going to go places now that they're together. He'll be one of Vince's boys'." Shane said.  
  
"I just can't believe it. I'm her supposed best friend and she didn't even tell me that she's going out with him. She never once spoke about him before." Amy said, clearly agitated with the situation.  
  
While in the limo, Stephanie had been hoping to get some shut eye on the ride to the next town. But unlucky for her, that wasn't happening. Her mother, Linda, kept trying to start up conversation between the family, and usually everyone is willing to talk. It had been a bit odd though, that her father had kept quiet for most of the ride.  
  
//Daddy has kept to himself for most of the ride, and when he does talk it's very curt, as if we aren't family, but just co-workers. He's never like this. He's always so animated, and social. I wonder what's wrong. Hmmmmm . . . maybe I'll have to find out . . . //  
  
"So, this is a nice limo. Isn't it nice?" Linda asked no one in particular, just for the sake of conversation.  
  
"Yes, yes very nice. Just like all the other ones we've been in." Vince said as if almost preoccupied.  
  
"You know Stephanie, you don't have to room with Amy all the time. You could stay in one of the more expensive suites, like we all do. And I'm surprised you even came with us. You usually take the bus. You really don't have to, you know. You're not expected to Stephanie dear. You are always welcome here with us you know that right?" Linda told Stephanie warmly.  
  
"Yes Mom I know I'm always welcome, but I prefer the bus. My friends are there and I like to be with them. There are a lot of great people here once you really get to know them. And as for rooming with Amy, she's my best friend, and I want to spend as much time with her as I can. We don't see each other as often as we'd like to due to our busy schedules. Don't worry about it Mom, if I ever need you, I won't hesitate to ask."  
  
"Oh, now I'm all warm and fuzzy inside! I think I need a hug! Somebody hold me!" Shane joked.  
  
"Shut up Shane." Steph scolded, although she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Stephanie was happy for the time being, just sitting around in the limo taking with her mother and brother. Little did she know about the rumors and gossip flying around about her and Adam, or of the secret that she would come to find out that might ruin her family.  
  
AN- So is it getting a little better? I hope so. The next chapter might just reveal that secret, *only* if you guys read and review. As you can see, I changed the format in this chapter, because I believe that the way I wrote the first 7 chaps wasn't my best work. Let's just call chapters 1-7 my practice chapters. They helped me get the feel of what I wanted to do with this story, and now that I know, I'll be able to improve a lot with the rest of the chapters. It might take me longer, but I'm hoping the product will be better. Please R &R, toodlez! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- If I could, I would over throw Vince and become the CEO of the WWE. That would give me the right to say I own all the wrestlers in this story. But until that happens I don't own crap. *sigh*  
  
A/N- Okay just a reminder. We're gonna pretend there is no brand extension or GM's. Soooo, all the superstars are able to compete on all shows. Also, Stephanie's 'character' is divorced from Triple H, but never left the show, and she's still allied with Y2J. The Edge/Y2J feud that went on for like a day is featured in this. You'll see why. Bwahahahahahahaha!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
All Stephanie had wanted to do was sink into her comfy bed waiting for her at her hotel. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon. It was late afternoon on Tuesday, and there was much to do before the taping of Smackdown! There were meetings to go to, paperwork to be done, and of course she had to look over tonight's script which she had neglected to do the night before. After what seemed like the hundredth meeting of the day, Stephanie finally had time to take a lunch break at almost 3:30. Stephanie hurried to the arena's cafeteria, completely famished.  
  
"Oh good they have salad." She said as she grabbed a plate from the food table and packed as much salad as possible on to it. "Now, where to sit?" she asked herself, looking around the partly empty room.  
  
"Hey Steph, over here!" a voice called from across the room. Stephanie made her way to the table and sat down.  
  
She placed her purse down next to her and crossed her legs. "Hi Adam! Why are you eating so late?" Stephanie greeted the blond as she started to dig into her salad, dousing it with dressing.  
  
"Oh, I had to work out and stuff. Damn that's a lot of salad. I take it your hungry? So what about you; what brings you here this late?" He asked, then taking a bite of a chocolate chip cookie.  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, like those are really healthy. At least salad is good for you." She joked indicated the cookies he continually shoved in his mouth. "Well I had meetings since we got here, and I had to do some unfinished paper work. Not to mention I haven't even looked at the script yet." She sighed sifting through her salad with the fork.  
  
"Sounds incredibly fun. They really over work you." He said sympathetically. All Steph could do was give a weak smile and a nod.  
  
She sighed, "That's what it is to be a McMahon. You work your ass off to give the people what they want. But, I love what I do even though it can be tiring. Anyway, is there something going on that I don't know about? Because, I've been getting a weird vibe from some of the wrestlers. I haven't had time to really talk to anyone all day, but every time I pass one of them I get a weird look. Do you know what's going on?" She questioned curiously, hoping she could get to the bottom of it.  
  
"Well, um, you're not gonna like this. You see . . . um, uh . . ." Adam began, but nervously trailed off. Stephanie began to look impatient, tapping her foot against the tile floor, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Well go head, what is it?" She prodded with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
Adam took a nervous breath and folded his hands. "Okay, just don't kill the messenger. I guess some people saw you sneaking in my room last night, or coming out of my room this morning because there's some rumors going around that we're um, an item." He said preparing himself for an explosion. Adam just hoped she wouldn't blame him for this. He looked at Stephanie and she seemed to be turning a very bright shade of red. Adam braced himself.  
  
"WHAT? They think we're together? That's completely insane!" She said, and then erupted into laughter. Adam was in shock. That wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to be really angry and he would calm her down. He sat there in awe as she cackled like a maniac nearly falling out of her seat.  
  
"What the hell is so funny? This is a problem, not a joke." He informed her although he couldn't help but crack a smile. "And would you shut up, people are staring!" Adam told her although she continued to laugh her head off. "Okay it's not that funny." He sighed.  
  
"Oh I can't breathe! Oxygen! My sides, oh my sides. I haven't laughed that hard in so long." Stephanie said trying to catch her breath, and holding her aching sides. Adam just glared at her.  
  
"Really, may I ask why you find you and I being a serious couple hilarious?" Adam asked as Stephanie straightened herself out.  
  
"Well, it's just that you've been such a good friend for so long and frankly you're not my type. I just think people can be so ignorant, you know?" She sighed eating a tomato. Adam nodded in response.  
  
"I agree with you on everything you just said, but was it really that funny?" He asked her, pretending to look hurt.  
  
"Not really, it's just once I start laughing about something I think is funny, I just can't stop. Sorry if I made you feel bad, even though you're a big fake and I know I didn't." She grinned as she finished off her salad and Adam did the same with his food.  
  
"So, what should we do about this? We really should kill the rumors somehow." Adam said getting up from the table and stretching.  
  
"Hmmmm . . . I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something. Until then why don't we just deny it?" She suggested, getting up as well. They walked to the garbage and through away their trash then parted ways. Adam had decided that he should go look over the script and work out some more. Stephanie ran back to the room that was serving as her locker room/office and pulled out the copy of the script.  
  
'Wow, I still can't believe people think Adam and I are together! That's so unbelievable, it's just hilarious. Well, I can understand how they would think that, but still it's none of their business! So what if I was in his room late at night? It's honestly nobodies business but ours. I wonder who started the rumors. It most likely wasn't Jason, or Adam would kill him, he knows better. Oh no, what is Matt going to think? Will he believe the rumors? Well it's not like it's going to matter because he's so wrapped up in the 'world of Amy.' And what the hell is that girl's problem? She hasn't been herself, at least towards me anyway. Did I do something to piss her off? I'll have to talk to her about it when I get a chance. If I ever get a chance with all this work I have to do. Come on Stephanie, get moving, the script won't read itself.' She thought, and let out a deep sigh.  
  
Stephanie read through the script tiredly. "Hmmm . . . Hurricane is successfully defending his Cruiserweight Title against Chavo Guerrero. Then of team Buh Buh Ray Dudley and Spike Dudley challenging Christian and Lance Storm (the Un- Americans) for the Tag Team titles, with some help from Test the Un- Americans pick up the win." She said continuing to read the script. "Oh yay! Matt's going to win the Intercontinental belt from Benoit! He really deserves it. Oh, it's going to be a ladder match. I hope he doesn't hurt himself." She said nervously, yet excited all the same. Amy's going to win the Women's Title from Molly Holly. Good for her, she's worked hard for it." Steph smiled. Although Amy hadn't been the nicest person to her she couldn't help but feel happy for her.  
  
She tapped her foot on the ground steadily as she trudged on reading the thick script. She let out a sigh of relief when she finally came to her part. A few months ago her character had allied with Y2J Chris Jericho. Everyone knew Stephanie's character was hated, but lately she had been getting some sympathy from fans. The writers had decided to make Jericho cruel towards Stephanie, always bossing her around, never letting her make her own decisions, even though she was the one who was helping him. Normally Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley wouldn't take this crap, but the writers wanted to change that and make her some vulnerable woman, who would do anything for Jericho. She personally wasn't very pleased with the way her character as going at the moment, but she decided to wait it out and see how the fans take it. They had seemed to actually like the softer side of Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Yet she was still a humongous bitch to Y2J's opponents, doing anything in her power to help him win.  
  
Stephanie froze when she saw what was going to happen tonight. "Let's see, a match between Edge and Y2J. Oh that's nothing new. I'll be at ringside, of course. Wait a minute . . . Jericho's turning on me after the match? The writers never cleared that with me! Sure it was my idea for to Jericho turn on me, but I would like to be able to prepare myself for the Walls of Jericho. I could've stretched or something. Hold on I'm not going to get the Walls? Edge is coming to my rescue!" She vented in complete surprise. She took a deep breath then continued to read on curiously. "I'm going to thank Edge by doing WHAT? I've got to kiss Adam? In the middle of the ring? I wonder if he knows about this yet . . ." She wondered, knowing this wouldn't help her situation. Just then there was a knock at the door tearing her away from the script. "Come in."  
  
Jeff bounced into the room happily and shot Steph a smile. "Hey. What's goin' on?" He greeted beaming. Steph gratefully put down the script, she really needed a break.  
  
"Why hello Jeffery. What brings you here?" She said smiling as he took a seat on the leather couch next to her. "Have a seat." She joked, as he had already done so.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." He laughed and Steph joined in seconds later. "Well I was bored and I haven't seen you in awhile so I decided to drop by." He answered, pulling out a bag of Skittles and starting to munch.  
  
Stephanie smiled. "Jeff, you saw me just yesterday. Oh well no matter, I'm happy to take a quick break. Is there anything in particular you wanted?" She asked, gathering the papers around her and putting them on the coffee table in front of them. Steph then turned herself to face him, waiting for him to speak.  
  
'Yeah, there's something. Is the gossip true about you and Adam? Are you guys together? Huh? Now come on Jeff, just ask her, it's Steph she won't bite your head off. Then again she doesn't take any crap either. If I don't ask her Matt'll kill me, he was the one who sent me here . . .' Jeff thought, struggling with himself to ask Stephanie that burning question that was on everyone's minds, especially Matt's. Jeff shook it off and decided to go for it. "Well actually-" He started to say, but never got to finish. Stephanie had jumped up from the couch, which startled him.  
  
"Oh my god! Jeff what time is it?" She asked worriedly as she began to gather her things. Jeff was extremely confused, but shrugged and looked at his watch.  
  
"Um, it's quarter to five. Why?" He asked confused as Stephanie grabbed her purse, the script, and bolted for the door. "Where are you going?" He called to her retreating figure.  
  
"I was supposed to meet my Dad over fifteen minutes ago to go over the script! He's not a patient man!" She said hurriedly as she rushed down the halls to her father's office. Jeff got could've kicked himself for taking so long to ask her. Now he was going to hear it from Matt. Jeff shook his head and left Stephanie's locker room/office, heading to his own, hoping he wouldn't bump into Matt.  
  
**********************  
  
Matt had been wandering the halls of the Key Arena, in Seattle, Washington for what seemed like hours but in reality had only been a few short minutes. He had just come from a strenuous work out in the arena's gym (A/N- I'm not particularly sure if arena's have gyms but, they do now) and was exhausted. He was still in shock over all the rumors going on about Steph and Adam. He prayed that's all they were, rumors. Matt passed several dressing rooms until he reached his own. He stopped at the door and heard Amy and Jeff's voices inside. He didn't really feel like talking so he continued trudging through the long hallways of the arena.  
  
Inside the Team Xtreme's locker room Jeff was seated on a stool where Amy usually did her makeup, and Amy was seated on the leather couch, her legs carelessly resting on the expensive coffee table in front of her. They had been expecting Matt, they hadn't seen him since the bus ride, and Jeff wasn't exactly counting the minutes until his arrival.  
  
"What the hell is taking Matt so long? We gotta look over the script and strategize for our match. This isn't like him." Amy worried, with a hint of anger in her voice. Jeff glanced up from the Motocross magazine he'd been engrossed in for the past ten minutes.  
  
"Huh? Did you say sumthin Aimes?" He asked in a monotone voice, flipping a page of the magazine. Amy was thoroughly annoyed. She didn't like to repeat herself, but she sighed and answered him.  
  
"I said, what's taking Matt so long? We really need to scan over the script, and talk strategy before our match tonight. Are you getting any of this?" She asked as if he was a three year old.  
  
"Uh huh." Jeff answered, not looking up from his mag. That did it. Amy would not be ignored. She swiftly got up from her seat on the couch and made her way across the room to Jeff. In one swift movement Amy grabbed the magazine out of Jeff's hands.  
  
"Hey give it back! I was just reading about this awesome trick this guy did!" Jeff whined as he jumped off of the stool, and attempted to get the magazine back from Amy.  
  
"I'm sure 'this guy' has a name. Sounds incredibly interesting. Puh- lease." Jeff flailed his arms around, moving in every direction to get it. Jeff was quick, but Amy was quicker. In one swift movement, Amy faked to her right, and then moved quickly to the left under Jeff's arm. She opened the door to the locker room and through the mag out, and down the hall, nearly hitting a stage hand who was passing by. "Uh, sorry dude!" She called after the grumbling man.  
  
"Hey! You're mean!" Jeff pouted, as Amy doubled over in laughter. Jeff soon joined in, as it was all in fun. In the back of both their minds though, they were wondering when Matt would join them. "Well, let's just look over the script until he comes back. Then we can go over it with him and strategize." He suggested handing Amy the script. They moved over to they couch and sat down.  
  
"I guess so. Okay, let's have a look." She said as she flipped open the huge pamphlet. "Hmmm, okay let's see, Shane is retaining his title." Amy informed Jeff, as she scanned through the script.  
  
"Good for him, he's worked hard for that belt. Plus he's an awesome Cruiserweight. What else is going on?" Jeff asked her curiously. He attempted to read over her shoulder, but she kept telling him to 'quit it' due to the fact that it made her nervous.  
  
"Um, oh you have a match against Eddie Guerrero, it's the third one. OH YES! This is wonderful! I'm finally going to win the Women's Championship back from Molly Holly tonight!" Amy squealed, then pulling Jeff in for a hug.  
  
"Aimes, that's great! I'm so happy for you. You really do deserve that belt." Jeff congratulated, breaking the hug. "Tonight's gonna rock. Everyone in Team Xtreme wins tonight! That never happens, the writers are being generous." He exclaimed, taking the script from her now shaking hands. Amy was grinning from ear to ear, the belt ment the world to her. She had been working her ass off to get where she was, and finally, she would regain the title. "Matt's gonna be happy too. He's gonna win the IC title from Benoit. Wait till he hears the good news."  
  
"I can't wait to tell him! He's gonna be so excited!" Amy exclaimed excitedly. She was so happy, she sounded like a child on Christmas morning. Jeff continued to scan the script, until he came to something that caught his eye. He read it over then glanced up at Amy with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Uh oh." Jeff muttered as he stared at the script. He knew Matt wouldn't like this.  
  
Amy looked at Jeff, confused. "What's wrong?" She asked, blankly looking up at him.  
  
"Well, um, Edge and Stephanie McMahon are going to have a bit of a romance angle." He informed her, thinking of how Matt would take the news. Amy leaned over and read the part he had his index finger on.  
  
When she was done, Amy leaned back and put her feet up on the coffee table. "Figures. Steph probably requested the angle so they wouldn't have to spend a second away from each other. I still can't believe she didn't tell me about her budding romance with Adam." She huffed, looking a bit angry.  
  
"Now Amy, we don't necessarily know that's true. We've heard rumors, but they haven't been confirmed. Anyway, I think Steph would tell you. She tells you everything, and if she is with Adam, she'll tell you when she feels its right." Jeff rationalized. Amy let out a sigh. They continued to talk, waiting until Matt would come and join  
  
them. Jeff wasn't exactly ecstatic about Matt's return, do to the news he would have to deliver.  
  
**********************  
  
Stephanie stood outside Vince's office, readying herself to go in. The door was just the slightest bit ajar, and a low spoken voice could be heard inside. Stephanie took a step closer to the door, hoping she could find out who was talking. She didn't want to interrupt her father if he was with any talent or someone important. Steph leaned in closer, and realized that the voice was her father. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the room, he just seemed to be muttering to himself angrily. This wasn't like her father. He didn't just randomly start talking to himself, like some psycho. She tried as hard as she could to listen to his mumbling, she knew something must be wrong.  
  
"I still can't believe this. They want one million to keep this quiet! It was all a mistake, a *huge* mistake. I thought I told Stacy to lock the door. I probably didn't give her a chance to, oh I can't believe this! My whole reputation is ruined if anyone finds out! And Stacy, her career could be ruined. I never should have done it, never! I love my family, my wife, I really do. So why did I do this? I don't know! I'm a pig, and I regret it. I had an affair with my twenty-three year old assistant! I didn't think anyone would find out, but someone did. Blackmail! Who would've thought that I Vince McMahon would ever be blackmailed, and stand for it for that matter. I must find out who this person is. The only thing I know is they walked in on Stacy and I one day a few weeks ago. I heard the door bang shut, and that was all. I can't notify the authorities, then everyone, and most of all Linda will find out. But this guy is asking for one million a month! I may be rich, but come on that's outrageous! The threatening letters, phone calls, every day I get them now reminding me to pay up. If they touch one hair on my family they're dead. But, it could be anyone. . ." He mumbled, trailing off. Stephanie had sunken to the ground outside of the office. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there; she was too absorbed in her thoughts to notice she'd been there for over a half an hour. Luckily her father had yet to leave his office, or anyone to enter.  
  
'This can't be happening! No way, I didn't hear any of that right. I'm dreaming. WAKE UP! Somebody pinch me! Ow, that hurt! Wait, I bet that was in the script. Phew, I knew it couldn't be true. Wait, I just read the script! That wasn't in it. This isn't happening. My dad had an affair with Stacy! She's younger than me! We even occasionally hang out. That's just disgusting. But why? Wasn't he happy with mom? They were always so in love, so happy. How could he do this to her, to us his family? And how could Stacy do that to me?! I thought we were friends, I trusted her. And the entire time she was having an affair with my father! All the times she told me she couldn't go out, she was making excuses to go have playtime with my 57 year old father! I'm furious at her, at him! He had the perfect life, and he went and ruin it to go screw some twinkie with a pair of legs. I still don't see why he would do such a thing. Now he's being blackmailed. He really did sound truly sorry in there, but was for the people he hurt or the money he's losing? He's going to try to keep this queit as long as he can. I can't let him find out that I know, but nothing will ever be the same.' Stephanie thought rapidly.  
  
Stephanie couldn't move she just sat there shaking in shock. She couldn't bring herself to get up, and she knew she needed to or her cover would be blown. Foot steps could be heard coming down the hall. They were coming closer, closer. Stephanie didn't want anyone to see her like this. She wasn't crying, but she was still a mess. She was too shocked to cry, too angry. Soon the foot steps had halted to a stop right out side of McMahon's office. Stephanie looked up at the person with gloomy eyes and a stunned expression.  
  
"Steph, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, helping her up from the ground, his chocolate brown eyes filled with concern and worry. Stephanie flung her arms around Matt's neck and hugged him tightly. She buried her neck into his shoulder, and they stood there in the hall like that, neither wanting nor caring to break away.  
  
"Matt . . ." was all Stephanie managed to whisper, pulling him even closer. He rubbed her back soothingly, as she shook with emotion.  
  
'I hope Stephanie is okay. She doesn't usually act like this. She's not one to silently sit outside her father's office like that. I love her so much, if anyone hurt or I'll . . . Something *must* have happened. I don't have the heart to ask her if she and Adam are a couple right now. She's clearly upset, and questions pertaining to her love life won't help. Wow, this just feels so right, me holding her in my arms, so close. Her hair smells so good; its perfume scent is intoxicating. Mhhmmm, flowers, that's what it is. Wait Matt, concentrate. Try to calm her down don't sniff her hair! Go sit her down and talk to her, make her tell you what's wrong. Now go!' Matt thought, distractedly.  
  
Matt pulled away a little and looked into Stephanie's blue eyes. They were filled with all different kinds of emotion. He could get lost in those eyes. "What's wrong hon? You know you can tell me anything. Come on; let's go some place where we can talk in private." He said, taking her hand and she reluctantly followed him down the hall to an empty locker room. Matt pushed open the heavy wooden door, not caring who the locker room belonged to.  
  
"It's empty, so we can talk in here. Come on, have a seat." Matt said taking a seat on the leather couch, and patting the cushion next to him, hoping Steph would sit down. She sighed, and moved from the doorway and sat down next to Matt on the couch. "So Steph you gotta tell me what's wrong. What the hell was goin' on over there?" He asked after she had made herself comfortable.  
  
"Matt, I don't think I should talk about this with anyone." Stephanie said in a low voice, replaying what she'd heard her father say over and over in her head. Steph made sure not to look directly at him, into his eyes. Those were her weak spot, his eyes. Every time she looked into them, she felt herself getting lost. They made her want to open up to him, tell him what's going on, what's she's feeling. Stephanie sighed, knowing if she even looked up at him; her secret would be a secret no more.  
  
Matt noticed this and raised her head up with hand, cupping her chin. "Steph, please tell me what's going on. I hate to see you like this. Did anyone say or do anything to hurt you? Please Steph, look at me." He begged, and finally Stephanie raised her eyes to meet his. His eyes had a pleading look in them, like a puppy dog. They stayed silent for a few seconds, just gazing at each other, and then Stephanie broke the gaze and cracked a small smile.  
  
"Okay I'll tell you Matt, but you have to swear you won't tell a soul. Not even Jeff, or ehm, Amy." Steph told him seriously. He nodded quietly, wondering what she would tell him next. "Well here it goes, and remember don't tell a soul, at least until I'm ready to tell someone. Anyway, I went to my father's office today, to go over the script as usual. When I got there the door was the slightest bit ajar, so I figured he was talking on the phone or with someone. Not wanting to disturb him I stayed outside, waiting until he was done. Then I noticed that he was the only one talking, and it didn't really seem like he was speaking to anyone else. Just kind of mumbling to himself." She paused, as Matt listened quietly awaiting what was coming next.  
  
"He wasn't talking extremely soft, and I have excellent hearing so I could hear most of what he was saying perfectly. What he did say came quite as a shock. I'm furious with him, and frankly disgusted with him. He's hurt me and my family, destroyed his reputation, and the family name. You're probably wondering what he was talking about that hurt me so much?" Stephanie asked her face flushing an angry shade of red.  
  
Matt had no idea what Vince would say or do to get Steph this upset. She was attempting to keep her cool, but anyone could tell that explosions were going off inside of her. "Um, yeah. Whatever he did I'm sure Mrs. McMahon will forgive him. She loves him so much." He said, but immediately wished he hadn't. Stephanie's eyes were blazing; she looked about read to strangle someone. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" he began to apologize, but Stephanie cut him off.  
  
"No Matt, it wasn't you, it's my asshole father. He, he had an affair! If my mom ever finds out she'd be heartbroken. And if she ever forgave him for it I'd be furious with her." Matt stared at Steph in shock. He had had no idea she was going to say something like that. He was about to open his mouth to give her his sympathies, when she opened her mouth again to speak. "But he didn't have an affair with just anyone. Oh no, he had an affair with his twenty-three year old assistant Stacy Kiebler! Twenty- three! You'd think she'd have something better to do with her time than get in my father's pants! I still can't believe this! He threw his life away for that slutt. It's not like he loves her, he's most likely using her. I just never would've thought he'd hurt my mother like this, they were so in love, damnit." Stephanie vented in rage, getting up and started to pace. All Matt could do was sit there and blink every so often. He couldn't believe this. He honestly never would've thought Vince would cheat on Linda, especially with some one like Stacy. And it was a well known fact that Stacy didn't like Vince at all. She thought he was a filthy pig, yet she had slept with him? Does that make any sense?  
  
"Oh Steph, I'm so sorry. I'd didn't know. We'll get you through this." Matt said, getting up and supportively placing an arm around her shoulder. 'I haven't even told him about the blackmailer yet. I just hope that my life isn't in any danger because of a mistake my father made. I like being in Matt's arms, it makes me feel safe like nothing can harm me, like some one cares, even though he loves Amy. I'm only his little sister, or good friend, nothing more. I never will be.' Stephanie thought, and sighed heavily.  
  
"You haven't even heard the worst of it yet. Come on let's sit back down and I'll tell you." She said, as they both walked back to the couch and sat down.  
  
"There's more? And it's worse than what you already told me? Wow, today has not been your day. But don't worry I'm here for you and I always will be." He said smiling briefly then turning to her so she could continue.  
  
"Well, apparently some one found out that my father and Stacy were having an affair. The person has now decided to blackmail my father for one million a month. Now everyday he's been receiving threatening letters and phone calls saying he better pay up soon, or else. I have a feeling my life may be in danger also, but that that won't stop me from finding out who it is and taking them down. I know my father and he'll do anything to keep this quiet, he would die if my mother knew. That's why he hasn't been to the police, because then they'd know why he was being blackmailed. What I do know it is an employee of the WWE, it has to be. It can be anybody, and I have to be prepared to face that. Now I have to constantly watch my back." She concluded as Matt stared at her in shock, yet again.  
  
"Are you serious? Wow. This is just too weird to be happening, but it is. All is I can say right now is don't trust anybody. Live by that phrase, cause your life may depend on it. Don't worry though, I'll be here for you, and if you decide to tell the others they'll be there for you too." He said, and then pulled her into a hug. Just then the door began to open, and a figure stepped inside, not noticing to two on the couch right away.  
  
"What are you doing here, juniors? Stephanie? Matt? Helllllllo?" Chris said as the two on the couch broke apart and looked at him. They both seemed confused as to why he had just barged in, disturbing their in depth conversation. Chris stood in the doorway, arm crossed over his chest, and duffle back flung over his back. He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for an answer.  
  
"What are you doing here Chris?" Matt asked, getting up from the couch and Stephanie did the same. Chris gave him an odd look but answered none the less.  
  
"Dude, it's my dressing room. I gotta get ready the pre-show's gonna start in ten minutes! So do you guys mind?" He asked putting down his bag, opening it and sifting through it, obviously looking for something.  
  
"Oh sorry Chris, we didn't know this room belonged to anyone. We'll be going. See you tonight." Stephanie said heading to the door, with Matt right behind her.  
  
"Wait! Steph you do know that I'm turning on you tonight, right? I mean, are you ready for the Walls, and the kiss?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Huh? What kiss? You guys are splitting up? Somebody clue me in, please." Matt said, halting at the door. Chris looked at Matt strangely; will Stephanie gazed down at the carpet.  
  
"Yeah, we are bro. Haven't you read the script?" Chris asked annoyed, as Matt shook his head unhappily. "Well I'm turning on Stephy dearest, but Edge is coming to her aid. And she's gonna pull a Trish Stratus, and reward him with a nice, wet, kiss right in the middle of the ring. Isn't that sweet of her?" He smiled, noticing Matt pale a little but decided it was nothing. There was an awkward silence in the room; no one seemed to want to break it. Stephanie kept her eyes on the ugly blue carpet, wishing she could just crawl in hole somewhere. It's not as if Matt actually cared about the kiss, he loved Amy. Or so she thought. She just didn't want Matt to know about her new onscreen romance with Edge, due to the rumors about her and Adam, and the fact that she was madly in love with him.  
  
"That's just . . . I mean . . . wow." Was all Matt could say. He was pretty much speechless. When he had heard Chris say that, his heart had shattered into a million pieces. The story line had, in his mind just confirmed the rumors. Matt felt like kicking the trash can that stood next to him to help deal with his emotions, but decided against it. He shook it off and inched closer to the door and gripped the door knob with sweating palms.  
  
"Now would you two please leave? I gotta get into my Y2J mode." Chris said smiling. He didn't prefer to talk to anyone before a match. It was like a ritual, he needed to be alone, in silence with his thoughts. Matt nodded and opened the door slowly.  
  
"See ya Irvine." Matt said, forcing a small smile.  
  
"That's King Irvine to you! I'm King of the World remember?! Oh, bye Steph see ya lata!" Chris said with a small wave. Stephanie finally looked up from the floor and also forced a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah see ya later Chris. And that's the Billion Dollar Princess to you. Don't forget that." She said making Chris chuckle, and to his surprise Matt cracked a smile. Seconds later Matt and Stephanie had left Chris's locker room, and were now on their way to their own.  
  
"Well I guess this is where we part." Stephanie said bouncing on the balls of her feet. They were standing out side of the Team Xtreme locker room. Matt sighed and nodded.  
  
"Guess so. Um, good luck tonight. Don't get hurt." He answered, and then turned to open the door.  
  
"Thanks. Right back at ya. Oh and Matt congrats on the IC title win tonight." Stephanie said trying to keep the conversation alive. Just as he was about to reply, the door opened and an angry looking Amy appeared in the doorway. Both Matt and Steph turned to look at her, with nervous looks.  
  
"Where the hell have you been Matt? Jeff and I have been waiting for you, for like hours!" She said with a hint of anger and annoyance in her voice. Matt sighed and turned to look at Steph.  
  
"Well Steph, thanks and if you ever need to talk I'm here." Matt said, and then turned his gaze back to Amy. "I'm sorry Aimes; I didn't know I would be this long. But I'm here now so why don't we go over some last minute strategy and stuff?" He asked wearily, and Amy reluctantly nodded. She moved aside so he could enter the room.  
  
"Well, um I guess I'll see you later, Matt. Bye Amy." Stephanie said, as Amy nodded and closed the door rather coldly.  
  
'What is her problem with me? We're so called best friends. Well, there he goes, back to her. I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't of been there to console me. He cares. That's just one of the many things he does to that draws me to him. I really do love him. If only he could feel the same for me.' Stephanie thought yearningly, as she walked down the never ending hall to her locker room to get ready for the show.  
  
A/N- Hey guys! I feel a lot better about this chapter. It took me awhile to write, but I think it's pretty good. Well you know what the secret is, it's not much but it'll do. Please Read & Review!!! Toodelz!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- Okay people do I really have to write this? I OWN NOTHING!!!! Cept maybe mah piccys of when I met Matty at an autograph signing! *droolz* But you ain't getting em! *starts to rock back & forth* I won't let you, they iz mine!! *men in white suits burst in* Noooooooooooo, not the straight jacket, not the straight jacket!!! Not again!! It smells in there!  
  
A/N - I apologize for the disclaimer, I'm on a sugar rush. I'm praying this chapter makes sense, but it might be a little confusing. Just so ya know, I happen to like Matt (as a person, as well as his character) so I made the fans love him, sorry. Sorry for not updating in awhile, I was really busy & frankly had a bit of writers block. Oh and when you get to the actual story, I apologize for all the *stars*, they were just to show when I was moving on to a different scene. Here's a recap of what's happened so far, for those of you who don't have a photographic memory.  
  
RECAP-So far we know Steph loves Matt & he loves her. Steph thinks he loves Amy, but he doesn't anymore. Matt thinks Steph is with Adam, who is really just her good friend and 'go to' guy. *takes breath* Amy is being a bitch to Steph because she believes that Steph is keeping things from her (like Adam & Steph's non existent relationship). Jeff oddly enough is the only normal one in this bunch, because he hasn't jumped to conclusions and completely believed the rumors like everyone else. Edge and Stephanie McMahon have a romance angle which might complicate things further. *long pause for effect* Annnnnd to top it all off Vince had an affair with Stacy Kiebler and is being blackmailed for it and Stephanie found out and told Matt. *sweat drop* Does this sound like a soap opera or what? Did anyone understand that? Any of it? Anyone? Hello? *cricket noises*  
  
Matt limped through the curtain; with much assistance of Senior referee Earl Hebner. He had aches and pains all over his body, but he didn't seem to care. All the bumps, falls, and hits he took out there in that ladder match that night had been worth it. The IC belt was worth. It was one step closer to the WWE Championship, and nothing would stop him from reaching his lifetime goal. Matt had barely made it two feet when Jeff and Amy came barreling up to him, nearly knocking the petite referee over.  
  
"Matt, are you okay? Maybe you should get checked out. That was a hard fall you took out there." Jeff asked, obviously worried. Now he knew what Matt went through every night when Jeff did something risky. His heart had been in his mouth when Matt had fallen off the ladder clasping the belt in his hands, yet he wasn't moving. It had taken them awhile to get him up; and Jeff was worried that Matt had lost consciousness all together.  
  
"I'm fine, man. I just need some ice, and maybe a massage." Matt answered thickly. A weak smile played across his lips. He was satisfied with the match. He had done what he had gone out do and the crowd loved it. His match had been second to last that night. The main event just happened to be Edge vs. Jericho. With the help of Jeff and Amy, Matt hobbled back to their locker room to clean up, all of them proud of their victories and accomplishments that night.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Are you ready?" Chris asked, standing next to the black curtain, seconds away from his match. Stephanie nodded uneasily. She had so many things on her mind, but she had to push all other things out of her head and worry about getting through tonight, and 'the kiss'. Within seconds the lights dimmed and Y2J's music to hit, which was their queue. First Chris entered the top of the stage, back to the audience and did his usual poses and entrance. He then moved aside so Stephanie could make her way down the ramp next to him and into the ring. The audience was giving Jericho much heat as he and Stephanie entered the ring. Shortly after, the words 'You think you know me' bellowed through the arena, and the Rob Zombie's 'Never Gonna Stop Me' soon filled the speakers. Smoke filled the top of the stage, and a figure excitedly walked through. Edge played up to the fans on his way down to the ring, and then did his normal slide, and before he could do anymore, he was unsuspectingly jumped by his opponent. The bell rang, sounding the beginning of the match.  
  
At this point Jericho had Edge helpless in the corner, punching and chopping him as Stephanie yelled words of encouragement and tapped the mat. (A/N- I'm not going to explain the whole match, I just can't. I'll mention the highlights. I'm going to switch from the match to the Team Xtreme locker room as the match goes on. Hopefully it won't be too confusing; it's just how I wrote it. Sorry.) Edge soon turned the tables on Y2J, and whipped him into the other turnbuckle. Edge went for a spear, but Y2J moved, and Edge hit the turnbuckles instead. Jericho took advantage of this and preformed a suplex on Edge, followed by a leg lock. He refused to submit, so Y2J broke the hold and pulled Edge up by the hair. He set Edge up for the power bomb but Edge countered and went for a roll up pin. Jericho kicked out at 2, to his own surprise. Outside the ring Stephanie feigned surprise for the cameras, and continued to tap for her companion till her hands began to hurt.  
  
At the announce table Tazz and Michael Cole are doing the commentation. "Dis is one hellava match Cole!" Tazz exclaimed as pops from the crowd could be heard.  
  
"I'll have to agree with you there Tazz. This entire night has been explosive. Matt Hardy won the IC title in that brutal ladder match, Lita is our new women's champ, Hurricane- what's Edge going to do here?" Cole asked breathlessly. His attention was now turned to the turnbuckle, closest to the announce table. Edge was perched waiting for a fallen Y2J to get up, most likely to perform a high flying maneuver.  
  
"I think he's gonna- oh no, look at Jericho!" Tazz exclaimed, as he watched Y2J run up to the turnbuckle and prepared to suplex Edge to the mat. Edge started with a few right hands to the stomach, weakening Jericho, and then finally knocking him off. Edge one again waited for the drowsy Jericho to get off the ground, and once he did, Edge delivered a devastating cross body. He went for the pin on a near unconscious Jericho and . . .  
  
"Edge's got it, he's, noooo! Jericho kicked out after two!" Michael Cole said excitedly, practically jumping out of his seat.  
  
"Geez, calm down Cole, don't piss ya self or sumthin." Tazz chuckled, as Cole's face began to turn a light shade of red. "Wha the hell is Steph doin' on tha apron? She's distractin tha ref!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Matt paced around the Team Xtreme locker room, occasionally glancing nervously at the TV. Both Amy and Jeff were noticing his odd behavior, but decided to give him some time alone. They sat quietly watching the match on the couch and left Matt to his thoughts.  
  
"Hey, bro you should really keep that ice pack on your head." Jeff prodded, causally throwing some Skittles up in the air and missing his mouth completely.  
  
"Nice job, dumbass." Amy giggled. Jeff simply glared at her.  
  
"Huh? What, oh yeah . . . the bruise." Matt said, and pushed the ice pack on the lump that was beginning to form on his skull.  
  
"Dude, just sit down with us. Calm down, it'll be okay. You know what's gonna happen out there doesn't mean anything." Jeff reasoned. Matt defeated, sat down on the couch with them. Amy looked on rather confused.  
  
"Whatcha talking about? What's gonna happen? Hey look at Jericho, he' got a chair and Steph's still distracting the Nick Patrick. Oh boy Edge is in trouble . . ." Amy trailed off, watching Jericho enter the ring where a now helpless Edge struggled to get up.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
As Jericho was about to swing, Edge out of nowhere pulled of a tremendous spear that sent Jericho reeling. The ref now turned his attention back to the match at hand to notice that both men were down, and began a 10 count. "Five . . . six . . . seven . . ." The ref yelled as both men slowly rose to their feet and went at it again.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Ya know what, I think I'm just gonna leave and . . ." Matt began to get up, feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
"Sit your ass back down! I'm trying to watch Jerky and Adam!" Amy growled, annoyed, silencing him and pulling him back down on the couch. "Oh look at the Princess . . ."  
  
At this point in the match, Jericho had whipped Edge into the ropes, just as Stephanie got on the aparon and . . . BAM! Edge and Stephanie collided with a tremendous force, sending Steph flying off the apron onto the cement floor, her head hitting the barricade. "OH SHIT! STEPH BETTER BE OKAY! THAT WAS NOT IN THE SCRIPT!" Matt yelled, jumping up from the couch.  
  
"Why aren't any refs coming to help her?" Jeff asked concern evident in his voice.  
  
"IS SHE BLEEDING? SOMEONE NEEDS TO HELP HER! OH, ADAM IS SO DEAD!" Matt raged, as Amy looked at him completely confused.  
  
"Matt, it was an accident. Stephy baby will be okay. I mean she really shouldn't have been on the apron anyway . . ." Amy stated with a slight edge to her voice. Matt glared at her, which took her aback. 'What's his problem? He's acting so weird . . .' Amy thought, but shrugged it off and continued to watch the match as Matt fumed and worried, while Jeff sat quietly between them.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
'Oh shit! That wasn't in the script! I hope Steph's okay, it looked like she hit her head hard. Oh my god, what if she had a concussion? Will she be able to get up to do the kiss? Is she even conscious? Crap . . . crap . . . crap . . . crap . . . she's gonna give me hell for that later. Well it wasn't really you're fault . . . Chris did knock you into her. That's not the point! She's hurt! Okay get a hold of yourself Adam, just finish the match here.' Adam thought, wincing in pain as he received a hard blow from Y2J. Chris turned him over, setting up for the walls. Edge got to the ropes as fast as he could, but the damage had been done. Pain was surging throughout his back and legs. He quickly got up and out of desperation preformed the Edge-a-cution on a woozy Jericho. Edge quickly covered him for the 1 . . . 2 . . . 3! Edge's music hit and he rolled out of the ring, as a shocked Y2J sat in the ring, as though he was about to throw a tantrum.  
  
The Nick Patrick went to go check on Stephanie, who refused his help and slowly made her way into the ring to see if Jericho was okay. She tried to help Chris to his feet but he pushed her away with force, nearly knocking her down. The crowd began to 'boo' and show their support for Stephanie. Jericho grabbed a microphone from Lillian Garcia and addressed a very confused Stephanie.  
  
"Look Stephy, I just don't think this is going to work out anymore. Because of you and you're stupidity I LOST MY MATCH TO THAT ASSCLOWN EDGEWARD! I'M THE KING OF THE WOLRD AND I SHOULDN'T BE LOSING MY MATCHES BECAUSE OF SOME SKANK! You're services are no longer needed, and now, you're gonna have to pay . . ." Y2J yelled, as Stephanie backed up into the turnbuckle with fear in her eyes. Y2J grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her to the center of the ring.  
  
Holding a pleading Stephanie by the hair, he began to mouth off to the crowd. The audience in turn started to erupt with cheers, baffling Y2J. He turned to see Edge entering the ring with fury in his eyes. Y2J let go of Stephanie, and she took the opportunity to quickly roll out of the ring. Edge and Jericho exchanged a few quick blows until Edge hit Jericho with the Downward Spiral, right on top of the chair that Y2J had planned to use earlier on in their match. One he gained his bearings, Jericho quickly rolled out of the ring, and bolted up the ramp as Edge brandished the chair at him in the ring. Stephanie, who was still holding her head, then took it upon herself to get back into the ring and check on her savior. Picking up the mic from the ground, she turned to Edge and spoke softly.  
  
"I don't know why you helped me, but well . . . thank you." She said sincerely, and turned to leave. Edge simply nodded. As she got to the apron, she stopped and turned around. Stephanie walked briskly to a dumbfounded Edge, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. They didn't know what to think, some erupted with cheers, some sat their, completely dumfounded.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I uh, I uh gotta go. I think I need another ice pack." Matt muttered and quickly moved to the door of the Team Xtreme locker room.  
  
"But we have some extras right over . . ." SLAM! "There." Amy finished, still rather confused. She turned her attention back to the TV. Stephanie and Edge had just shared a heated kiss, and now Stephanie was departing the ring leaving a baffled Edge behind, staring aimlessly at her retreating figure.  
  
"Well, I think Smackdown! was and overall success tonight." Jeff said, breaking the silence. Amy nodded, as she flicked off the TV, then throwing the remote down next to her.  
  
"What the hell is up with your bro? I know he took some really hard hits and all, but he's acting really weird."  
  
"Oh don't worry about him; he's just grumpy or something. And he's worried about Steph. I bet he went to go check on her right now . . ." Jeff sighed as he got up to stretch.  
  
"I don't know why he would be worried about that little bitch." Amy muttered under her breath, but not low enough for Jeff to hear.  
  
"What'd you say Ames?" Jeff inquired.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Stephanie made her way through the hallways of the arena, clutching her head. She wasn't faking out there, her head was throbbing and she could feel a large lump beginning to form. She need to get her head checked, what if she had a concussion? Just as she reached the door to the medical examiner, she heard someone calling her name. Footsteps were thumping heavily on the tile floor behind her. She swiveled around and smiled weakly at the caller.  
  
"Steph, Steph, are you alright? I just saw what happened, how's your head? Does it hurt? You need to be checked out right away!" Matt said breathlessly. Stephanie couldn't help but smile, although she thought she was going to pass out from the pain. 'He actually cares. Maybe that fall was worth it . . .' Stephanie thought.  
  
"Well my head hurts like a bitch, but other than that, I'm fine. I just need to be checked out. Um, are you okay Matt?" Stephanie asked, noticing Matt's extremely nervous and odd demeanor.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm great. Let's get you check-" Matt began but was cut off by a loud shouting.  
  
"STEPHANIE? STEPH? Oh, there you are." Adam ran over to the pair of Matt and Stephanie. "Steph, I'm so incredibly sorry for knocking you off the apron. I honestly didn't mean it. It was just one of those wrong place at the wrong time kind of things, ya know?" Adam said quickly. Stephanie waved a hand, as if to dismiss his worries.  
  
"I don't blame you it was an honest mistake. Now I really do need to get this bump checked out so . . ." Stephanie trailed off as both men stepped aside so she could enter the room. Matt had been extremely tense since he found out that Steph and Adam were supposedly together, then the 'kiss' nearly gave him a heart attack. Now Matt was standing there with the man who had the one girl he truly loved. He could feel his anger flare up as he stood with Adam, all he wanted to do was punch him square in the face. Adam goes and takes Steph away from him, and then he goes and hurts her?  
  
"I swear Adam, if you ever hurt Steph like that again . . ." Matt mumbled angrily to the taller blond.  
  
"I swear man, it was an accident! Wait a minute . . . was that a threat?"  
  
"So what if it was?" Matt growled, and to his surprise Adam just grinned and then shrugged. 'Tell me he doesn't have some kind of feelings for Steph. Yeah right. He's threatening me for her; he definitely has got some kind of attraction to her. Maybe this isn't such a hopeless cause . . .' Adam thought as Matt continued to glare at him. It looked as though Matt was debating saying something, as he kept opening his mouth but no words came out the shut it again.  
  
"Adam, are you . . . have you and-" Matt stuttered, trying his hardest to ask his burning question. At that very second the door to the medical examiner's room swung open.  
  
"Hey guys!" Stephanie greeted, trying her best to sound cheerful and unknowingly, cutting Matt off in mid-sentence.  
  
"What's wrong?! Is everything okay?" Matt asked frantically. Adam observed this, and a small smile played across his lips.  
  
"Well they're not sure if I have a concussion, my elbow is really sore, but other than that, I'm fine. I guess when I fell I landed on my elbow, but luckily it isn't broken or anything like that. I'm glad cause I couldn't take anymore trauma for one day." Stephanie said, smiling weakly. Matt nodded knowingly, as the events of earlier that night flashed through his mind.  
  
"Let's get you back to the hotel. I'll drive you, there's no way you can drive home in your condition." Adam ordered speaking for the first time since Stephanie had entered the hallway.  
  
"Well, actually I was gonna-"  
  
"We need to talk." Adam said firmly, and Stephanie nodded. "Let's get goin'. Cya Matt." Matt simply nodded, and Steph gave him a small wave as Adam put his arm around Stephanie's shoulders as they headed for the locker rooms. They approached Stephanie's and came to a stop at the large oak door. "Um, I need to take a quick shower so while I'm doin' that get your stuff ready okay? It won't take more than five minutes I promise." Adam promised and Stephanie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Fine I'll meet you in your locker room then. And your right we do need to talk . . ." Stephanie trailed off uneasily as she turned the doorknob, opening the door to her dressing room. A look of concern flashed across Adam's face, she seemed distant and preoccupied.  
  
"Okay, see ya in a few." Adam turned on his heel and walked swiftly to his locker room. He was having the hardest time getting Stephanie off his mind. 'What's wrong with her? Is she upset cause I knocked her off the apron. I already apologized for that . . . No; it's got to be something bigger. Something must've happened today. Something big . . .' He wondered as he undressed and got into the shower, letting the hot water work it's wonders on his sore back.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
'Should I tell Adam? He's one of my best friends. He's never let me down. He wouldn't tell anyone, you know he can keep a secret, he hasn't told anyone about you're love situation. Yeah, tell him. Tonight.' Stephanie thought, firmly making a decision that she would tell Adam of that days happenings. She finished gathering the last of her things and checked her watch. "Hmmmm . . . it's been at least 10 minutes. He should be done by now. I guess I'll go now." Stephanie said to herself, picking up her purse and the rest of her things and exiting her dressing room.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Matt walked around the corridors searching for Stephanie. He had wanted to tell her that if she needed anything during the night, or anyone to comfort her about anything, that he'd be there for her. "Damn it! Where the hell is she?!" Matt was getting frustrated, as he practically slammed the door shut to Stephanie's empty locker room. "She probably has a concussion. Someone's gotta wake her up tonight, I doubt Adam's gonna wanna do it, boyfriend or no boyfriend." Matt muttered to himself angrily as he continued stalking the arena hallways.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Stephanie knocked on Adam's door lightly. She then waited for a reply. Nothing. "Okay, maybe he didn't hear me." She knocked again, but this time much louder and with much more force. "Ow, that hurt." Stephanie gasped as she nursed her throbbing hand. "Okay that's it buddy . . ." She swung open the door, to reveal . . . "No one? Where the hell is he? He said he would meet me here . . ." Stephanie whispered to herself angrily, yet extremely confused. Seconds later Adam came out whistling, his hair soaked and wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. At first he didn't realize she was there, he just went straight to his bag which was on the couch and started to sift through it. When Stephanie gained her bearings she cleared her throat to let her presence be known.  
  
"Holy shit! What the hell are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" Adam asked, jumping out of surprise. Stephanie just smiled, admiring his attire.  
  
"Are you trying to give me one?" Adam shook his head 'no', a little confused, as droplets of water trickled down his wet chest. "Okay then put some freaking clothes on darling." Stephanie laughed as Adam stuck his tongue out at her, grabbed his clothes and made a b-line for the bathroom. Stephanie had been unaware she had left the door half open, and turned when she heard the sound of retreating footsteps form the doorway.  
  
"Oh crap . . . is some one following me? I know I heard something . . ." Stephanie mumbled as she moved to the door and popped her head outside, scanning the corridor. "Damn it, they're gone! Ohmygosh . . . what if it was the . . . the blackmailer? No, no, don't be silly Steph they don't want anything to do with you, it's you're daddy they're bugging." Stephanie shut the door carefully, but not before warily checking the hallway just one more time. She plopped down on the couch and let out a sigh of relief. "You'll get through this Steph . . . you'll get through everything."  
  
"Okay, you ready?" Adam asked, emerging from the bathroom, his hair still damp. Stephanie nodded and pulled herself up from the couch and gathered her things. "Alrighty then. Let's blow this joint." "Well, well, I didn't know you were a crack head . . ." Stephanie said, in a serious tone, then burst into laughter.  
  
"That was so lame." Adam growled, as Steph smirked at him playfully. "Yeah whateva Stephie now let's GO."  
  
"Fine, fine Adam baby." She giggled as they left the locker room. Adam snuck his arm around Steph's shoulders and they briskly exited the arena, found Adam's rental and got ready for the short drive back to the hotel. Little did they know that someone, someone unwanted was lurking in the shadows, watching they're every move.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Matt swung the door open to Team Xtreme's locker room, nearly knocking it off its hinges. He was pissed. Really pissed. He had just witnessed something heartbreaking. Something unbearable. He didn't want to see it, he didn't need to see it. Non other than Matthew Hardy, the love of Stephanie's life had seen everything, although he didn't find the situation of Adam being in his towel humorous as she did. Matt hadn't been unable to hear everything they were saying, but he had heard a fair share, and at that very moment his heart was breaking into millions of pieces. (A/N- Yeah, that paragraph was kinda confusing . . . I hope you'll understand what I'm referring to later.)  
  
"What's your problem now bro?" Jeff asked as the elder Hardy stomped into the locker room. Matt proceeded to chuck a water bottle across the room. "Whoa . . . who pissed in you're cornflakes this morning?" Jeff laughed, as he and Amy high-fived.  
  
Matt simply glared in their direction. "I think you have an idea. Look, Amy could ya excuse us for a minute? Get your stuff together, cause we should get goin' anyway." Matt asked, in the sweetest voice he possible could at a time like this.  
  
"Sure hon. Take all the time you need. I'll get your stuff for you too." Amy added, motioning to the scattered clothes on the floor that could have only belonged to the Hardys. They both nodded and Matt pulled Jeff out of the locker room. Matt looked around for the nearest empty locker room so they could talk privately. When they reached one Jeff knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Hmmmm . . . I guess no one's in here, let's go." Jeff turned the door knob and they entered. Seconds later a shrill scream could be heard coming from they locker room, and the door swung open yet again.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?!"  
  
"S . . . s . . . sorry Trish . . . so sorry. Didn't know you were . . . wow."  
  
"Second that." Jeff added as Trish struggled to hold the towel form around her and push the bothers out of the room at the same time.  
  
"Ugh . . . men." Trish said as she slammed the door behind her. "Ah well, can't live with em, can't live without em. Who the hell made that saying up anywayz? He should get a whoopin'. . ." She mused, returning to what she was doing before she was so rudely interrupted.  
  
The Hardys searched for a room, and finally found one, and after properly checking (this time, anyways) to make sure it wasn't occupied, entered. "Okay, now spill. What the hell is eatin' you?"  
  
Matt let out a long sigh before he began. "Okay, you know I love Steph right? Well she's the one and only person I love. Anyway, the 'kiss' with Adam was kinda eatin me up cause it really looked like fireworks went off between them. Then the rumor's that are goin' round. I haven't been able to ask either one of em if they're really a couple but it sure as hell seems that way . . ."  
  
"But Matt . . ."  
  
"No wait Jeff, hear me out first. Okay where was I? Right . . . they can't seem to keep their arms off each other, and now the romance angle, so unless I'm told other wise by the two of them, in my eyes they're a couple."  
  
"Matt, you don't know that for . . ."  
  
"Wait Jeff, I haven't gotten to the worst part. I was lookin' for Steph not too long ago to tell her if she needed me durin' the night to um talk about um . . . stuff, or if she needed me for anything else. She might have a concussion, ya know but that's beside the point. Anyway, I went to her locker room and she wasn't there. So then I started lookin' through all the halls, hopin' to find her. Finally I noticed the door to Adam's locker room was half open, and I peeked in."  
  
"You eavesdropped on Adam?" Jeff asked, somewhat shocked, and partly amused.  
  
"Well yeah. You got a problem with that? Not shut up and listen. Okay so I looked and I saw her standin' there all happy and then he came out . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . . go on! Damn it, what, spit it out man!" Jeff ordered excitedly.  
  
"Alright already, don't piss ya self Jeffy. I don't wanna have to clean anythin' up." Matt said sarcastically. Jeff just glared. "Okay right. He came out in a freakin' towel Jeffery! A towel, that's it. Practically in his birthday suit! She was right in front of him, happy as a kid in a candy shop. Now if that don't tell you somethin' about their relationship, I dunno what does!" Matt was growing angrier and angrier by the moment, the least they could've done was tell him so he didn't have to find out that they were a couple in such an uncomfortable way. They could do that much for him.  
  
"Well, um . . . at least you didn't walk in on them, ya know . . . sealing the deal . . . 'doing it'" Jeff muttered, as Matt gave him an icy glare. "Well, it is."  
  
"Whatever Jeffro, let's just go."  
  
"Hey Matt, is there anything else you want to talk about? Like where the hell where you before the show started. It doesn't take you the whole day to do your workout, so where were you?" Jeff saw the nervous look in his brother's eyes.  
  
"I told you, at the arena's gym. Then I walked around the hallways a bit." Matt replied cautiously. 'That wasn't really a lie. I had done those things. But I had also found out that my boss Vince McMahon is getting blackmailed for having in affair, but Jeff doesn't need to know that just yet. It's not my decision to tell him, it's Steph's.'  
  
"Okay, I believe you bro. We should head back; Amy's probably wonderin' what the hell is takin' us so long. Although I'm sure Trish will tell her about our little encounter. Damn, that was pure luck that we walked in on her wasn't it? Such a hottie . . ." Jeff mused, as he thought of nights earlier happenings. A small smile tugged at Matt's lips as he followed his bother back to their locker room.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Hey Steph, about that rumor issue . . ."  
  
"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. People have been seriously bugging me about us being a couple . . . and not to mention Amy's gone into 'bitch mode'. Hmmmm . . . so, any ideas?" Stephanie asked Adam as she propped herself up on her elbows, lying on her stomach on Jay's bed. They were in Adam and Jay's hotel room, hanging out. Jay had yet to come back yet, they figured he was out partying again. Stephanie was planning to tell Adam about her father that night. First she wanted to get this rumor situation cleared up.  
  
Adam rolled over onto stomach, and stretched out on his bed. "Well I've been thinking about this too. I have an idea, and you might not go for it, but it's the only thing I can think of."  
  
"Shoot" Stephanie said curiously. No one had believed them when they had said they weren't an item and that nothing was going on between them. They were running out of ideas and fast.  
  
"Okay here it goes . . ."  
  
A/N- Hey guyz! Sorry it took sooooooo long to update but I've had school & I've been working on 2 other fics so it's been kinda hectic. If you guyz wanna check out my other fics feel free, they're entitled 'It's Not So Easy Being a Teen' (my newest fic, which I worked extremely hard on) and 'WWE Spring Break in Cancun' (which will hopefully be updated soon!) Well, this chapter was kinda uneventful, but I'm proud of it. Hope y'all enjoy! (Bear with me, as most of it was written at 3 am.) THANKX SOOOOOOO MUCH TO ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING THIS PRETTY LAME FIC! I honestly appreciate it, since I don't have much self-esteem, & your kind reviews help build up some. I dunno when Chap 11 will be up cause of school & well you know my excuses by now. I've rewritten & re-uploaded the first 7 chapters to make them look better & less confusing, (they're basically the same, just some rewording & different formatting) but they're the not best I can do, due to the fact they were done in a rush. Anywayz, enough of my mindless chatter, my flying monkeys are doing a dance around my cauldron and need to be stopped, so I'm off! *gets on broomstick*  
  
Flying Monkeys- "Please Read & Review or she'll get you my pretties and your little dog too!" *continue to dance around cauldron*  
  
Toodelz! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer- I own the WWE and everyone in this fic and . . . *sees your eyes rolling* Oh come on people, you should know how manipulative and controlling I am by now . . . Stephanie's my remodel for crying out loud! For the actual disclaimer . . . *hides plans to take over WWE* Heh, I don't own anyone yet, but until I overthrow Vinnie Mac and become CEO of the WWE I don't own crap so stop yellin at me!!  
  
*Author's Note*  
  
~Here's a list of some of the superstar's real names so there won't be any confusion:  
  
Matt Hardy= Matt Hardy (no duh), Stephanie McMahon= Stephanie McMahon, Edge= Adam Copeland, Jeff Hardy= Jeff Hardy (another no brainer), Lita= Amy Dumas, Christian= Jay Reso, Trish Stratus= Patricia Stratigias (I'll be using her ring name though, I like it better . . .), Nidia= Nidia Guenard, Victoria= Lisa Marie Sole, Molly Holly= Nora Greenwald, Ivory= Tina Ferrani, Jacquelyn= Jacquelyn Moore, Jazz- Charlene Begnaud, Terri= Terri Boatright, Dawn Marie= Dawn Marie Psaltis, Torrie Wilson= Torrie Wilson & Stacy Keibler= Stacy Keibler  
  
All of these people may not be mentioned in this particularly chapter (but maybe in a later chapter, or maybe just not at all, I haven't decided), or they might just be mentioned briefly. Plus I'm kinda giving you a selection at who the female blackmailer could be . . . or not! Bwahahahahahaha! ~  
  
*A/N 2*- Molly Holly is still a blond & isn't a heel. She's got that sweet lil cutesie pootsie attitude, all innocent & stuff. That means pig tails people!! And her character's still with Spikey, cause they made such a cute couple! *sigh* (I liked her a lot better like that, so that's why I'm making her like this . . . ITS MY FIC, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! *twitch*) Read on!  
  
  
  
"So boyz, I'm thinkin' that we should hit the clubs tomorrow night. Whatchya think?" Amy suggested on the drive back to the hotel. "We'll be in Norfolk, Virginia I'm not sure about the clubs there but we could always check."  
  
"Whateva." Matt answered dryly from the passenger seat. Jeff who was driving took a moment to think about the suggestion.  
  
"Hmmmm . . . clubbin'. Sounds good, but . . . oh my god! I have nothin' to wear! What am I gonna do?" Jeff said in a high feminine voice, gaining a chuckle from both Amy and Matt.  
  
"Well Jeffy, you could always wear something of mine . . ." Amy proposed grinning at the thought of Jeff in a tight midriff halter top and a mini- skirt.  
  
"Oh hell no" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Why, you got nice legs . . . a skirt would work nicely on you." Amy chuckled as Jeff stuck his tongue out at her in the front view mirror. "Matt you're awfully quiet, is something wrong?"  
  
"No I'm fine Ames, I'm just tried." He answered dully. Jeff glanced at his brother knowingly, and then turned his attention back to the road. 'There's something he's not telling me.' Jeff thought as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.  
  
After checking in, it was around 12:30 am when Team Xtreme reached there hotel rooms. "Well we'll see ya tomorrow Amy, bye!" Matt said, giving Amy a quick hug then inserted the key card into his and Jeff's room. Amy did the same with hers making a considerable amount of noise as she did so, not really caring if she woke Stephanie up. Amy walked into the darkened room a flipped on the lights.  
  
"What the hell? Where is she? Matt told me that Steph left with Adam about twenty minutes before we did, she should be here by now. Ohhh, Adam!" Amy realized, slapping her forehead. "The little bitch is with her night and shining armor. Aw, how sweet. Peh." Amy grumbled as she unpacked her nightclothes and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"So, what ya think?" Adam asked nervously as Stephanie pondered his idea. Her brow was furrowed in thought, as if she was in deep concentration, contemplating something. Finally, for what seem like hours she looked up at him and nodded. Adam let out a sigh of relief. He'd thought she'd yell at him, or think he was totally out of line for even suggesting it, but it was all he could think of. NO ONE would believe them when they said that they weren't an item, so now they needed a plan in which Adam had so kindly provided.  
  
********************************************************  
  
She cautiously leaned over the sink, lighter in hand. She held the lighter up to the photograph, smirking as she did so and watched with a satisfied grin as the picture turned to ashes. The remains of it were strewn in the sink, crumpled and smoking. She turned the faucet on preventing the start of a fire. "Just wait Stephie; soon you're gonna crash and burn!" The woman cackled as she opened the door to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, I'm back." A man's voice called, as he shut the door to the hotel room. The woman twisted smile on the woman's face only grew.  
  
"So, did you get it?"  
  
"Yep, a whole shit load. Vinnie Mac, I thank you." The man answered, in a sinister tone.  
  
"You sure there were no cops?" The woman's voice turned nervous. The man shook his head.  
  
"No one. That old bastard kept his word."  
  
"He may be and old bastard but he's a rich old bastard." She laughed as she took the large suitcase of money out of his arms. "Good, hundreds just like we asked for. At least he's cooperating . . . for now."  
  
"Of course that old bastard's gonna cooperate . . . right?" The male asked in an unsure tone.  
  
"Just to be on the safe side, we should prove to Vinnie that we mean business."  
  
"You don't mean . . ."  
  
"Of course. The Billion Dollar Bitch is our next victim." The shrill voice of the woman confirmed. The pair looked at each other, then at the money and threw back their heads in what truly sounded like sinister, sadistic laughter.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The next morning was a hectic one. First the superstars had to survive the incredibly long ride to Norfolk, Virginia where they would be doing a house show. Stephanie and Adam were working on putting their plan into action, (although they agreed on some ground rules, which you'll find out about later, hehe.)  
  
It's now around three o'clock and Jeff is getting in a workout at a local gym. Up, down, up, down, was basically the pattern of the barbell's movements that Jeff continually lifted over his head. He grunted every so often as he struggled to steady the barbell in his grip. "Whew, time for a break." Jeff breathed as he slowly lowered the barbell down to the ground. He grabbed a towel, wiped the droplets of fresh sweat from his face and walked over to the vending machine to purchase a bottle of water. "How could they be sold out? Damn it! But I'm dying here!" Jeff moaned as he pounded on the empty vending machine. "Just my luck" He muttered angrily. Seconds later he felt a light tap on his back. Upon contact, Jeff jumped slightly out of surprise and whirled around.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Oh hey Trish, what's up?"  
  
"Just getting in my workout. From the looks of it you're having a fight with the vending machine and well . . . lost." Trish laughed, and a small smile crept on Jeff's lips.  
  
"Well, uh no. I needed water, but this dumb machine doesn't have any. I mean it only WATER machine, right?" Jeff said heatedly, as Trish simply smiled. She unzipped her duffle bag, sifted through it and finally pulled out a water bottle.  
  
"I have a water bottle. It's so cold, real cool, crisp, luscious water, just waiting to be drunk . . . Just what ya need to quench ya thirst." Trish teased playfully, holding the bottle in front of his face.  
  
"Why must you do this to me? Can I have some? Pwease?!" Jeff begged, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Weeeeellll, I dunno. I just had a HARD, hard workout. I think I should drink this. You wouldn't want me to dehydrate now would you?" Trish asked, as she unscrewed the cap of the bottle. Just as she was about to take a sip Jeff shouted in protest.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! I want it, please! I'll die if I don't have water! You wouldn't want that now would you Trish? Awww, come on pwease, I'll be you're best friend . . ." Trish laughed as Jeff continued to beg. Really it was a cute little game, others would think they were idiotic, fighting over a water bottle, but to them it was there sick little way of flirting.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could. . ." Trish giggled as she shoved the bottle into Jeff's awaiting hands.  
  
Jeff smiled opening the cap and downing at least half the bottle. When he was finished he asked, "So why'd ya give this up for me?"  
  
Trish rolled her eyes. "Jeff it's only a water bottle. Plus I did it for my sake so I wouldn't have to listen to you bitch about how you're dying of thirst. Oh, and Jeff I'm taking it that you weren't aware that there's a water machine on the other side of the gym, right?" Trish smirked as Jeff spewed the water he'd just started to drink, on himself, on Trish, basically everywhere. "Ewwww that was so gross Jeff."  
  
"Heh, sorry. You knew that there was another machine across the gym? So then why didn't you just tell me, instead of making me wait?" Jeff asked confused as Trish smirked.  
  
"Well, I wanted you to beg. And well, you look cute when you're all nervous and stuff." Trish mumbled as Jeff confused look turned into a smile.  
  
"Oh, well thanks." Jeff grinned, taking another sip of the water. "Oh hey, are you gonna come to the club tonight? It's gonna be bangin'!" Jeff exclaimed as Trish took a moment to ponder this.  
  
"Hmmmmm . . . sure, why not?"  
  
"Awesome! Oh, heh you got a lil somethin' right there." Jeff informed her, vaguely pointing to her face.  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"There!"  
  
"Did I get it?"  
  
"No. Here, lemmie help." Jeff brought his thump up to her face, and gently wiped off the water about her eyebrow with his thumb. "How the hell did water get on your face?"  
  
"Uh, Jeff you kinda SPIT everywhere! Well thanks, I'll see ya lata, I got to get to a photo shoot. Bye!"  
  
"Hey, wait up! Don't ya wanna get all the info first?" Jeff asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Heh, right. Call me on my cell with the details. Cya tonight Jeffy!" Trish said as she gave Jeff a quick hug, gathered her things and made her way to the exit. Jeff watched her leave, grinning like an idiot. He followed Trish's suit and collected his things, getting ready to leave as well. "Tonight is gonna rock!" Jeff exclaimed as he turned on the ignition in his rental car, and sped off.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The Diva's locker room was always a place where the girls would chat, gossip, and give advice on each others problems. It was basically a friendly atmosphere, a place any diva wanted to be. Although Stephanie was always given her own dressing room, she tried to make as many frequent visits to the locker room, to be among what she considered 'close friends'. Stephanie really wanted to get her mind off of her troubles, so she figured a friendly 'chat' with the girls would do the trick. How wrong she was.  
  
Not bothering to knock, Stephanie pushed the large oak door to the Diva's locker room slightly ajar, and poked her head in. Before calling attention to herself, Steph observed the room and its occupants. The pale yellow walls were attached to rows of lockers, but still left an ample amount of space in the enormous room. Most of the diva's weren't there, some getting in a workout, others possibly doing photo shoots or interviews. Among the absent diva's were, Amy, the three Tough Enough girls, Jackie Gayda, Linda Miles and Nidia Guenard, who were all doing a Tough Enough shoot with Maven and Chris Nowinski. As well as Dawn Marie, Trish, Lisa Marie, Tina, Charlene or Lillian, who was at a local studio working on a track for her new CD. 'Thank God that bitch Stacy's isn't here. For her sake, and for my sanity.' Stephanie thought, as she tiptoed further into the room.  
  
Nora was doing warm-ups in the corner, which made Steph smile. Nora was such a sweet person, with a bubbly personality that she admired. There wasn't much of a difference from Nora and her character Molly Holly. Jacquelyn was doing her make up in the mirror, Torrie was sifting through her duffle bag, and Terri was attempting to crimp her hair, but seemed to be failing miserably. Stephanie smiled, this was definitely the place she needed to be. She cleared her throat and everyone looked up from what they were previously doing.  
  
"Hey girl!" Jacquelyn greeted, running over to her and hugging her.  
  
"It's about time you visited us!" Terri exclaimed, placing the hair crimper down on a bench and also giving Steph a hug.  
  
"Yeah what took you so long? It's been ages!" Molly joked, as she bounced over and she and Stephanie shared a hug as well.  
  
"My turn! How ya been?" Torrie said, coming over to Stephanie and the two shared a short friendly hug. (A/N- Sorry about all the hugging, they just haven't really talked to Steph in a little while. *thinks* Plus they seem like the people to hug . . . okay maybe not. Keep reading.)  
  
"Geez, guys it's not like we haven't seen each other in years! In fact we usually see each other every work day!" Stephanie laughed. The girls led her to a bench were they could talk.  
  
"So . . ." Terri began in a suggestive tone. All the divas had the same burning question. The problem was, none of them were really sure if it was there place to ask. Stephanie curiously raised an eyebrow at her friends.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Stephanie asked half-jokingly.  
  
"How could you think such a thing?" Torrie accused, holing her hand to her heart, pretending to be hurt be the question.  
  
"What a Drama Queen!" Terri chuckled, whacking Torrie lightly in the arm.  
  
"Hey, I am not!"  
  
"Suuuuuuure you're not." Jacquelyn replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Torrie sat; arms crossed over her chest, and puffed out her lip pretending to pout. Everyone laughed at her, as it did look rather funny. Seconds later Torrie joined in with them, and ended up getting the hiccups because she laughed so hard.  
  
After the five were able to catch their breath Stephanie spoke. "Aw guys, I know you want something, so quit the act." She said rather bluntly. All four girls glanced at each other, the one glance containing a whole silent conversation's worth of words. They nodded, silently agreeing to ask 'the question'.  
  
"Well . . . are you and-" Jacquelyn began, but stopped abruptly when a tall figure came out of the bathroom/shower section of the locker room.  
  
"Oh hi *hiccup* Stacy! Look who *hiccup* came to *hiccup* visit!" Torrie exclaimed brightly, through a slue of hiccups. The other divas smiled up at her, and cheerfully exchanged pleasantries. Stephanie on the other hand was less than thrilled about Stacy's arrival. Steph's icy stare seemed to penetrate right through the leggy blond, as an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Stacy stood in the middle of the room, her wet hair wrapped in a towel, as she tried to build up the courage to say something.  
  
"Um, hi Steph. Great to see you." Stacy practically whimpered. Her feeble attempt to act nonchalant was as see through as glass to all in the room. They knew something was up.  
  
Not breaking eye contact, Stephanie replied coldly, "Oh it's a pleasure seeing you too Stacy. Maybe we could have a chit-chat sometime?"  
  
"Uh, okay. Oh we could go shopping! I heard there's some great sales. That is, if you have time." Stacy answered enthusiastically. She honestly felt guilty for sleeping with Vince, she only did it so she could get more air time and be higher in the company. 'Lucky Stephanie doesn't know I had an affair with her father. He's a pruning old bastard and I can't stand him in the least! And to think, he was the one who seduced me! Ewww, that sick fuck! Besides, I have my eye on someone else.' Stacy thought, her facial features turning sour at the thought of Vince.  
  
"Sure Stacy. Um guys, I think I need to get going. See you all later. Bye!" Stephanie departed hastily leaving the girls baffled. A new thought had sprung into her mind. What if Stacy was the blackmailer? 'She could have easily done it. She obviously knew about the affair, since she was involved. She probably would have an accomplice though. It would be so easy for her to get away with it. Stacy's Vince's 'personal assistant' so she's around him all the time. Why didn't I think of this before? She probably set my father up. Seduced him, got him to sleep with her, then blackmailed him for God-knows-why.' Stephanie thought furiously. She walked through the corridor with increasing speed but came to an abrupt halt when she vaguely heard her name being called. Steph whirled around, only to come face to face with Nora. "Oh hey."  
  
"What was all the rush about?" Nora asked curiously, tapping her foot on the ground.  
  
"Well, I have uh, problems with Stacy."  
  
"Okay, wanna elaborate hun?" Nora inquired, placing her hands on her hips. Stephanie let out a deep sigh, keeping eye contact with the tile floor. 'Should I tell her? Can I trust her? Will she believe me? Steph stop it, this is Nora you're talking about! Telling her might help . . . get it off my chest. Plus with Amy pissed at me, I have no female companion to discuss this with. Okay, I'm gonna go for it.' Steph's mind raced, as she thought rapidly of what to do. Firmly deciding, she turned back to Nora.  
  
"Well?" Nora asked smiling brightly.  
  
"Let's go somewhere so we can talk privately, I don't want this getting out." Nora nodded and the girls walked back to Stephanie's dressing room. After making sure the door was securely shut, Stephanie took a seat on the couch next to Nora. She sighed "This could take awhle".  
  
"I've got time" Nora stated with a small smile.  
  
"Well, if I chuck anything valuable across the room, just remember it was out of anger . . . and uh don't tell Mom or Shane it was me." Stephanie joked lightly as Nora nodded in anticipation. "Okay, here's the whole story . . ." Stephanie then began to explain to Nora how she found out that Vince had been having an affair with Stacy, and now he was being blackmailed. She did however leave out the part that Matt was the only other person that knew this information, and the fact that Steph could soon be their next victim. Nora sat blinking in shock for a moment.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Stephanie I'm so sorry! Not to worry you, but do you think you are in any danger?"  
  
Stephanie bit her lip, her gaze moving to the floor. 'It's like she read my mind! Should I tell her? Should I lie? Damn it, why did she ask that? I don't want to worry her, and well myself for that matter.' Steph shook her head as if to get the thoughts out of her mind. "I um, might be in danger. But I highly, highly doubt it, I mean I'm not involved in this at all, you know?" Stephanie's voice wavered nervously.  
  
"Hunny, I don't know. You could be in serious danger!" Nora exclaimed her voice growing high, being over dramatic. Stephanie gulped down the lump that had been forming in her throat, but tried to keep her facial features calm.  
  
"Uh, anyway, when we were in the hallway, did you feel like we were being followed?" Stephanie asked apprehensively. She could no longer ignore the lurching feeling in the pit of her stomach anymore, she knew something was going on. And she knew it wasn't going to be pretty either.  
  
Fear flashed through Nora's electric blue eyes, but soon returned to their usual bright sunny selves. "I was just going to ask you the same question!"  
  
From outside of Stephanie's locker room, a dark figure turned off a recorder. Out of pure panic at the fact he might soon be discovered, he quickly but quietly clicked the locker room door shut. 'So she knows someone is after her. But she doesn't know how much danger she truly is in.' He mused, as a sinister grin spread across his face. He meticulously checked the halls so he would no be seen, and luckily they were clear. He quickly and silently walked back to his locker room. He shut the door securely and plopped down on the couch to think. 'That bitch is going down. She'll learn never to mess with me or my heart again. She burned me, so know it's time for her to feel my pain. One year ago . . . I loved her with all my heart. Then the little Princess just offs and leaves my . . . tells me there's some one else she loves. Someone she's always loved. When I find out who he is . . .' He threw a vase across the room. Sure he might be overacting, but because of this 'guy' Steph had left him. They would both pay in the end.  
  
Back in Stephanie's locker room, Nora was desprately trying to console Stephanie. "Hun, don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine. If anything get's out of hand I'm sure you're dad will get the police involved. Plus, why would the blackmailers want anything to do with you?"  
  
"I . . . I don't know. It's just that everything has been so messed up lately, ya know? I can't even get my head straight, let alone my life. I don't mean to sound like a Prima Dona, but everything has been so rough lately. If my mom finds out about the affair, as sure as I'm standing here, there's gonna be a nasty divorce. I dunno if I could handle that. And the fact that my career is taking its toll on me, and my love life is totally screwed up isn't helping much." Stephanie sighed. Nora smiled apologetically, and gave her a warm hug. "And Amy isn't talking-" Stephanie stopped abruptly as a knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Uh, come in . . ." Nora said breaking the embrace.  
  
A/N- OH, who's at the door? Heh, I just felt like ending this rather boring chapter abruptly. I got the power . . . WOOOOOOO! I love power . . . *droolz* Sorry that this chapter was so uneventful. But I did kinda introduced the fact the Blackmailer/Stalkers are after Steph. If you guyz review then I'll tell ya who's at the door in the next chap as well as what Steph & Adam's 'plan' thingy was. It's kinda lame, but it was all I could think of. Okay, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed this fic, you guyz rock! And special thanks to Samantha Jane Hardy, she's always has something positive to say, thanks girl! You're my best reviewer! Toodlez! 


End file.
